


越堕落越美丽PWP

by sherlcat



Category: all Owen Zhuang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlcat/pseuds/sherlcat
Summary: 诸多雷点 不喜请尽快退出





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 诸多雷点 不喜请尽快退出

路人预警  
第一章 夜色降临后，在漫天繁星下，在周的阴茎不断研磨刺激的那一处，Owen终于射到没有任何东西可以射出的状态。高潮余韵后的他放空一切。没有冤屈的母亲，没有丢失的弟弟，没有学生时代的校园暴力，没有第一次开拓的痛楚。那次他甚至完全没有体会到美好，回忆起来只有疼。剧烈的疼痛。但是这种疼可以缓解心理的愧疚。他力量太小，无法替母亲找到当年的真相，他太过后悔，寸步不离跟着自己的弟弟从此消失茫茫人海里。他也许会遇到暴力的家长因为生活的不满责罚他，或者被高年级的学生欺负。那巨大的疼痛只是安慰自己的心灵，只是心理在那一刻可以好受一点，除此以外毫无帮助。初次的夜晚他在汽车旅馆的床上醒来，白色斑迹红痕和红肿的穴说明了一晚上的荒唐。学长满足地睡去，把他完全忘在一旁。他忍着下半身疼痛来到浴室。花洒的水不够大不够暖，凉意的水刺激着火辣辣的部位竟然让他心理一瞬间的慰藉，他时常觉得自己或许有小部分自虐的倾向。清理干净穴里的液体混着血水流走。他终于忍不住蹲在地上，止不住的一声呜咽。在这隔音不好的旅馆里画了一道音符。他和过去那个纯情的男孩彻底告别了。再也回不去了。  
第二天一早他甚至用自己打工来的零花钱付了房费。学长亲吻他的额头，“Owen，想我的时候我来陪你。”  
后来不知道怎么传到更多人的耳中，他们带着他逛酒吧模仿英国入校的习俗，喝遍一条街的酒吧。累了就在附近的旅馆休息。澡都来不及洗，甚至没有前戏的直接插入甬道。干涩的甬道夹紧对方的阴茎，然后本能地抽动缓解男人下身的不适。乳豆硬起来没人安慰，在衣物的摩擦刺激下痒得发疼。Owen的阴茎更是挺立起来没有抚慰，自己有时不得不去撸动，但大多数时候他们都喜欢用强硬的方式将他的手举过头顶，操到他高潮。他们不喜欢带套，因为是男人不害怕怀孕，所以更喜欢直接的结合。淫液流出来他们抽动的更快更猛。他们从不刺激那一点，只享受这活塞运动带给自己的刺激。一切结束时拉起被子蒙头就睡，从不管他会不会着凉生病。第二天又是他付了房费。他以为日久生情，却经常看见他们在篮球场后面的树林里抱着搂着吻着最漂亮的啦啦队长。偶尔在校园遇到就像普通同学一样招呼。或者偶尔只有他们一起的时候炫耀他们一晚上有多猛，操着他高潮不断，还时不时让他来作证。他不说话，只是将杯中的酒一饮而尽。而这一夜又是他们中的一个人给他带来的刺激中度过。这种糜烂的生活在大学中得以好转。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
Owen上了大学后第一学年拒绝了很多人，那些淫靡的日子真的太痛了！第二年有了去法国交流的机会。他在那里认识了J。他们住在一间公寓。Owen当时最拿手的才就是番茄炒蛋。他在下学回来就做了一桌午餐。J夜晚十点回来的时候，他已经在沙发上睡着了。J没有和别人居住的习惯，这次合住只是一个意外。他没有叫醒他。径直回房睡觉。半夜他是被敲门声叫醒。他开门后，Owen系着围裙，一副居家的模样。“我在鞋架上看到你换了鞋所以我猜你回来了。作为邻居我还是想问一句你吃饭了吗？虽然这个点你一定吃过了。不过法国餐厅给的量，你懂的。所以你饿不饿？”  
J觉得惊奇和有趣。从小到大没感受过家庭温暖的他，没有人对他嘘寒问暖。这种感觉很新奇又似乎很有趣。他从来到点就吃，一个三明治一个汉堡一碗米饭都好，他对吃的食物没什么特别要求。就是维持他的日常生活就好。吃饭这事对他来说就是一项本能一样。而今天他因为对方的话想吃了。  
“这炒蛋是中午的。可能口感不好了。你如果不着急我可以再炒一个这两天新学的。”  
“你中午就在等我？”  
“我不小心看到你在客厅放的课表我以为你下午没事就会回来。房东太太说你一般都很宅，除了去图书馆就在家待着。”  
他说话间已经洗了一个土豆，手起刀落间就切成了粗细一致的土豆丝。  
他带着欣赏的目光看着他倒油沥水放了两颗洗好的辣椒，油锅兹啦作响，他熟练的倒入切好的菜翻炒然后放调料。最后盛出一气呵成。  
“只是一道家常菜。不过不知道合不合你的口味。”  
他的眼角带着笑意看着他，他也报以微笑，拣了一块番茄放在口中。酸酸甜甜，很是可口。土豆火候适中，不软不硬，口感不错。不知不觉里他吃完了一碗米饭。  
他看着Owen端着盘子碗筷放进了洗碗池。他也跟着过来，学着他一起洗碗。J从小智商就过人，看了一遍就能学会。洗碗对第一次的他来说并不是难事。  
睡前Owen和他道了晚安。他躺在床上想着原来与人交流很快乐。  
早晨他吃了Owen准备的早餐和他一起去学校。同学看了他们很吃惊。本来两人容貌就很吸引人了，两人一起出现就能引人注目，关键的是他们看见J笑了。  
J在休息的时候总会望向窗外。篮球场有时会看到那个潇洒的身影，他看到周围女人爱慕的眼神，看到男人嫉妒的眼神，当然一部分男人出现贪婪的眼神。他有点兴奋。观察他和包围在他身边的人真是一件有意思的事。  
“Owen，昨天篮球比赛我看到很多女生都在盯着你。我一定要教你一句话：Ti Amo”  
J满意的看着对方饱满的唇和美妙的嗓音念出这一句。  
“什么意思呢！”  
“你很美。”他望进他的眼睛，夜幕下的星星点缀在其中。“你真的很美。”  
Owen有点羞涩地转过头，看着夜色里的巴黎，不由得发出感叹“Ti Amo”。  
J居高临下地望着他，看着他的唇说出那句话后对方的反应：羞涩，惶恐，兴奋，甚至抱着他的嘴角kiss。真是有趣有趣。  
几天之后，一个比Owen还高相貌出众的男人一直坐在观众区。Owen今天选择的运动是网球。他穿了一条白色短裤和橘白相间的短袖。短裤恰到好处包裹他丰满的臀瓣露出修长的双腿。大腿隐入那白色的短裤内却在光照下若隐若现诱人的线条。  
比赛结束时，那个男人走向更衣室，说着：“Tu es si belle”  
Owen看着他红膜里的彩虹光芒不由得感叹一句“Ti Amo”  
男人笑起来，“你知道你说的是什么意思吗？”  
“你会中文啊！”  
“我去中国留学过两年。你知道吗，当下次有人对你说Ti Amo的时候，你该这样。”  
“怎样？”  
男人听了倾身过来挑起他的下巴，吻上了他的唇。  
Owen推了推他，男人随即握住了他的手，看着他黑色的眼睛和柔软的卷发，“你真的好美。”  
“Ti Amo”  
“你在说这话我就又要吻你了。”  
“为什么”  
“因为这是意大利语的我爱你的意思。”  
“没有别的意思？”  
男人摇了摇头。  
Owen看了看他眼睛里的彩虹，依然说了一句“Ti Amo”  
男人推着他背撞到更衣室的柜子上，激烈的吻着他。他手环住男人的脖颈不断的变换角度的接吻。男人伸出手卷起他的T恤，卷到颈部，露出他的乳肉，左手揉了上去，触感太过柔软细腻，唇停止了吻他，落在他的锁骨然后咬上了他的乳头。  
“嗯.......嗯......”甜腻的呻吟钻进他的耳朵里，真是诱人。他的右手抚摸着他的腰部渐渐下移，钻进他的短裤里，隔着内裤抚摸他的阴茎。乳头也渐渐变硬了起来，挺立着往他嘴里送。“真是敏感啊！”他抬起他的双手扯掉他的T恤。继续吻吃他的乳。这次换了一边。Owen张开手臂抱着他的脑袋，往自己的胸前靠拢。  
他扒下他的短裤和内裤，不断揉搓他的阴茎，终于在要进来换衣服的人踏进来的时候射了出来。  
来者连忙用法语道歉，然后往外走锁上了门。窗户那里的墙角处他偷偷往里观察。他听见他动情的呻吟，男人提起他一条腿，沾着他刚射出来的白浊手指伸了进去，没有那么多耐心，草草扩张了一下，就把自己的分身戳了进去，换来对方更奶的呻吟。“有没有跟你说过，你的呻吟有多魅有多奶！叫的让人直接就想捅进去冲刺，逼出你更多的叫声。你的唇特别诱人，再说我爱你的时候让人想吻你，可你的下面的嘴真的好软也真的很能吸，轻轻一戳就能钻进去吃那么粗的肉棒，可是它又那么的饥渴，肉棒一进去就紧紧地咬住，为了能吃下去更多，它不断冒着淫液，肉棒可以轻易的被吃进去的更深，它又那么会吸，我的兄弟已经胀大了，撑开了你的下面的内壁。”  
“啊～”龟头摩擦着那敏感脆弱的一处，Owen不由得高呼了出来。  
“连着撞了几下Owen就已经射了出来，他又撞了数十下抽出来，射在了套子上。他取下阴茎上的套子，又重新变换角度插了进去。高潮后的依然紧紧夹着他的肉棒，引着他往更深的地方戳去。  
男人爽的骂了句“fuck”，除了狠狠的操他，就是操他。  
“啊！深一点，深一点......嗯.....嗯.....  
“你这么会吸，这么饥渴，都插得这么深了，还不嫌够！明明刚才已经喂了你一次了，可是这里面还是好空虚，还是好饿。”然后又把他的腿用力掰开，往里面狠狠地顶。“你看啊，那张嘴那么卖力的咬我，我要更加用力才能喂饱它们。”  
“嗯......嗯......啊......”  
窗外的人看着他不住的吟叫，面上的表情看起来那么欢愉和享受。他注意到他的乳头很可怜的暴露在空气里除了刚开始的抚慰现在只是孤零零的点缀在他的乳上。乳晕那么粉，乳肉又那么白，挺立的乳头就像糖豆孤独的立在那里。男人就光顾着操他，捞起他的长腿使劲操他。没有人能抗拒他的花穴。却没有人注意到他浑身上下的宝贝。盈盈一握的脚踝，大腿内侧的滑嫩肌肤，牛奶似的乳肉和孤零零尝起来Q弹的乳头，眼睛被逼出生理泪水红彤彤的满是风情。男人不需要抚摸自己的阴茎就是幻想着这个人在情欲里这么地美，他就已经射出来了。  
正常的的生理反应，他以前都嗤之以鼻。看着那么多人为爱痴狂为情欲沉沦。他都觉得无聊。可是这香艳的画面一点都不无聊。看着男人因为他的花穴着迷，看着Owen被操到风情万种沉迷情欲。真有趣。太有趣了。  
J贴着电脑屏幕，他随身带的摄像机不够高清，但足以看得清楚，盯着那满是风情的Owen，浑身潮红，他吻着那孤独的糖豆，“欢迎来到我的世界，Owen 。我要让你快乐的享受极度的欢愉。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
没有人拒绝的了他。J很明白。看着T和他的交易他在监视器前每个细胞都在兴奋的舞动。  
T说帮他找人，干扰了监控视频。可是J怎么会不明白有人不觊觎他呢？  
他在视频前微笑帮着他处理了监控。看着他又折返回来。Owen已经洗漱完毕。眼睛因为哭过而红肿。他的笑容加深。是的。没有人拒绝的了Owen。  
他说我们该制造点假象。Owen知道那不过是借口。  
“我不喜欢强迫。”  
“你想要几次？”  
“不知道，我......”  
“你是第一次？”  
“当然不是。只是他......他每次只让我来一次。他说我找不到他的那一点。除了插进去我不得不抚慰他的兄弟他才会射。然后我就被逼着退出来。”  
“所以你没享受过高潮？”  
他点点头。真是可怜。可是他又如此爱和珍惜他的爱人。这让Owen实力羡慕。  
“你坐过来吧。”  
T往床边挪了挪，又往前靠了靠。  
沉默了大概十分钟。Owen诱导他，“不开始吗？”  
“我.....我觉得我对不起他。可是......你吻起来和他的感觉不一样。我还想再尝一次。那天你抱着我吻我的时候我觉得我全身上下都跟着了火一样滚烫。”  
他舔了舔下唇，终于鼓足勇气的凑过来在Owen唇上点了一下。对方的舌灵巧的滑进他的口腔，他全身过了电一样的兴奋。他颤巍巍抱住Owen，变换角度的亲他吻他，然后手臂用上了劲，环抱着他，咬他的上唇，啃他的下唇，与他的舌头交缠，然后舔他的可爱的牙齿。直到两人都气喘吁吁了，他才放开对方。  
“你......要亲一晚上吗？”Owen舔了舔自己的下唇，有血的味道。  
他又因为这动作凑过来吻他。  
看这样子他是不会主动脱衣服的。总不会真要吻一晚上吧。而且描摹他下面的形状，已经胀大了一些。他动手去剥掉对方的衬衣，让他觉得有引诱未成年的感觉。他确实没这么主动过。一般都是对方迅速扒掉他的衣服然后有时候甚至都不脱自己的衣服就只扒掉他的裤子，然后没什么耐心就戳进来要达到那极度的愉悦。那时候他还年少气盛夹的对方一次又一次的释放，他反而更加有精神头。那一阵他精力充沛，第二天容光焕发一般。反倒是对方第二天基本早上都在补觉。所以高中的时候他们都骂他妖精，可是又急不可耐的贴过来。似乎只有睡了他达到几次高潮才能证明自己有多猛！  
“你看起来那么纯情，我总以为我在引诱未成年。”  
终于褪去了他的长裤，Owen真是满满的愧疚。  
“我不纯情！我玩的可多了呢！乳夹、震动棒，小皮鞭、项圈，我想他也是因为花样多才爱我吧！”  
“他不爱你干嘛享受你的“惩罚”。 ”  
“可能是我最会玩？”说着，T已经被推倒床上仰面躺着。在这之前他已经取出了玉杵。  
Owen跨坐上去，附下身吻他。吻他得腹部，吻他的脖颈。吞吐他的阴茎。他一般不会帮人口。在兴事上。他是被服务的那个。不过他很想帮帮这位教授怎么抚慰他的爱人。然后寻着他的肉棒坐了上去。  
他从没试过骑乘，这估计是第一次也是最后一次。他双手撑着他的腹部，晃动着。  
T的双手在他腰上游走，然后是背，然后是腹部。最后又落在腰上。  
“试过骑乘吗？”  
他摇了摇头。肉棒被夹的舒服，Owen身上虽然出了一层汗，可是冰冰凉凉，大腿摸起来那么细腻，手感真好。  
“你玩的花样很多，但是你有爱抚过他吗？”  
他摇了摇头。手情不自禁的伸过去握住那晃动的乳肉，软软绵绵的，比大腿的肌肤更加绵软更加舒服。  
“嗯......”  
他揉捏着拉扯着，手感美好到不愿放开。而每揉捏一下，下面的穴咬的更舒服，他本能的挺动起来。  
“啊～”Owen被某一下的戳刺激的叫了出来，下面夹的更紧了些。  
“是那里吗！”他兴奋地问着，手依然不停的揉捏着他的奶子。他有点后悔，为什么以前在做这些的时候从来没摸过这里。  
Owen点了点头。  
T兴奋地继续往上顶，一下一下的。听着他的魅叫声像着了魔似得，像得到了什么鼓励，更加凶猛的撞了进去。  
“啊～啊～啊～慢点.....慢点啊.....”Owen一向觉得自己耐受力不错。平常只恨那些人不够狠。可是这个兴奋的频率太过刺激了太快频繁了。突如其来的射了出来。T看着既然没有任何抚慰就能把他插到高潮，简直开心到不行。继续往里戳刺，高潮后的花穴收缩的更厉害，激的T的阴茎更加胀大了。Owen的双腿打着颤，实在支撑不住了，但很明显T还没尽兴。他坐起来迅速把Owen压在身下。角度的变化让他刺的更深。  
“啊～啊～慢点，慢点啊......”  
T抽了出来，阴茎胀得发疼。因为突然的抽出，没有再进来，欢愉里的Owen问他“怎么了。”  
声音温柔又魅惑。  
“我还能进去吗？他只.....他只让我做一次......”  
“可是你今天没有抚慰我就射了。所以给你奖励好吗？”  
“可以吗可以吗？”  
他虚弱的点着头。“快进来呀。”  
他又重新操进去，兴奋的撞着那一点，一下又一下。  
T射精的时候，全身上下都在兴奋地颤抖！又浓又稠的精液顺着小穴流了出来。“原来高潮这么美妙！原来那小穴可以那么富有魔力的带来这么美妙的欢愉。他的情绪还很激动，附下身吻着他的脖颈，锁骨，乳肉，腰腹，亲的索索作响。监视器前的J看得高潮了一次。看着Owen身上的男人贪婪的又戳了进去。  
他笑容逐渐放大，用手描摹着Owen欢愉的脸，看着他享受着，他就很满足。又看见那人食髓知味的一遍遍索取一遍遍喂饱他，真有意思啊！原来这个世界不是那么无聊啊。


	4. Chapter 4

雷点：吸乳普雷  
有任何不适请退出。谢谢  
第四章  
当宅里的手下都被换成Owen自己人的时候，Q先生被关在一楼的大厅已经一个小时了。他嚷嚷着要喝水要解手都没人理他。  
与此同时，楼上卧室里的两人才没心情听这些呢。F抱着Owen亲了已经一个小时了。医生袍挂在臂膀上，手指寻到下面，把医生袍解开口子抚上他的肉棒。他已经被撸的射了三次了。下面的花水流下来落到地板上。  
“你什么时候进来啊？”  
“这么着急啊。”  
“痒。嗯......别亲那里啊，一会儿留下痕迹被他发觉了。”  
“就是要让他知道你有多淫荡。刚被我我l干的腿软，再去伺候他，你看看你多饥渴。”  
“嗯......我说我自己开拓，你......谁让你上来的，回头再让他看到了。而且他已经坐在那儿一个小时了。回头不会憋出毛病吧！”  
“怎么了？心疼了，我的白衣天使？那你现在就下去，帮他小解，让他干你几个钟头，再把z叫回来看到。”  
“不，不要他......”  
“那要不要我？”  
“也不要......嘶......轻点啊！一会儿咬破了！”  
“你自己涨的要让我帮你吸，这会儿又不要了？”  
Owen推了一下身上的男人，“不要你，我自己来。一个小时了，还没吸干净。”  
“你不要我，谁帮你吸！他睡了这么多回，都不知道你还能涨奶吗？”  
“以前......没有......。”  
“那怎么突然有了.......“  
“我也不知道。我也不敢和他说。”  
“那都便宜我了。”  
“嗯......嗯......”左乳的奶水终于吸的差不多了。  
“这次怎么这么多！”  
“你出差那么久，你还说......”  
“我看看，”手指轻轻戳了戳花穴，“这么多水啊。这么想我啊。”  
他打横把他抱起来，“走，到床上去。一边吃你的奶，一边戳你的穴。”  
F的阴茎刚插进去，小嘴就缠上来。他慢慢抽动，右手揉捏着乳肉，变换成各种造型，奶水轻轻一吸就出来了被他吸到嘴里。一股奶香味弥漫在O的身上和F的嘴里。上面吸的快，下面插的也越快，底下的穴操的起了白沫，身上的人边吃奶，乳那么敏感，下面的穴就吸的越舒服。  
“啊～嗯......”  
他吃奶吃得开心，他被操的越来越舒服。  
“以后你要是有了孩子，一边孩子吃，一边让我吸。孩子吸着你的左乳，你右乳还涨得发疼，我帮你吸右乳的奶，下面小穴敏感的涌出花蜜，你一边喂着奶，一边被操着穴。你还要有力地抱着你的孩子，高潮的时候喷出你的白浊，我的精华浇到你的花心里，你被激的浑身发抖，奶也喷到我的嘴里，射到你乳上腹上到处都是！”  
“嗯......嗯......“他听着骚话脸红了起来，吸乳吸的更加敏感。F的阴茎被下面的穴吸的舒服一波波射到里面。  
他吻着他的唇，嘱咐他一会儿万事小心。  
“睡会儿吧！时间还早。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
喷尿 Q在沙发上已经坐了一下午了。他的手下听着他的呼唤都不愿意进来。他双腿没有知觉但也不能没有尊严的穿着裤子尿出来。这太丢人了。  
门被打开了。来的不是别人，是Owen。他没穿裤子，也没穿袜子。白大褂遮住了他的重要部位。他来到他面前，“怎么了，是不是要尿了呀。我来帮帮你。”  
“你......放开我......”  
“你不知道外面的人有多想让我这么伺候他们吗？”他修长的双手把他的肉棒从裤链里解放出来，上下撸动。  
“妖精！”  
“可是你喜欢这个妖精。”  
男人凑过来吻住了蹲下帮他撸的医生的唇。  
“嗯......”他被吻的呻吟了一声。Q就已经尿了出来。黄色的液体沾湿了他白色的医生袍。看起来那么诱惑。  
他推开了亲吻他的男人，嘟囔着，“都脏了。”  
“给你买！给你买。”  
他拉扯着他的手想让他坐过来。  
”手上也脏了啊。”  
男人连忙脱下自己的衬衫，动作粗鲁的帮他擦手。  
Owen嘤咛了一声，“唔......轻点。”  
他拉他坐到他旁边，着急的解开他的医生袍子。  
“都脏了，脱掉吧，再给你买一件。”  
“说得容易，这么多人在外面，我一会儿怎么出去呀。”  
“不出去，就在这儿伺候我。”他迅速的剥掉他的外袍挂在臂膀上，啃上他的肩头的肌肤。  
“唔.....轻点啊！你怎么这么着急啊！”  
“我多少年没开过荤了。”  
“那我的穴能受得住吗？我打电话帮你找个年轻的吧！”  
“不要别人，就要你，只要你。”  
他脸上的胡渣蹭的他的乳肉痒得发疼。  
“你不是说我是妖精吗？你不怕我吃了你啊！”  
“牡丹花下死，你不是妖精是什么？每次我见到你都恨不得掏出我的肉棒就在轮椅上插你的穴。插的你淫水流下来流到我的腿上，让我的腿能感受到你的热度。“  
“你都没有知觉了。”  
“多操你几次就有了。”Q终于甩掉他的外袍，“还不是妖精？你连内裤都不穿是不是就想着让我操你。”  
他摸了摸他的穴，已经被开拓过。“你准备这么充分还不是要让我干你。坐上来。坐到我的肉棒上。”  
“行不行？你撑得住吗？”  
“快上来！”  
Owen像被小孩把尿似的坐姿坐在他的肉棒。  
“你的腿......”  
“我早就说了，插着你就能动了。”  
“啊～啊～啊～”  
“你这么浪，我一会儿一定要喂饱你。”  
没一会儿，他就已经射到他的内壁里。又稠又膻的精液在他更激烈的戳刺中被带出来。  
相比而言Owen射出来的白液被他接住，乳白色的液体Q把捧在他手心，闻起来就和Owen本人一样，尝起来那么甜。  
”你的精华是牛奶做的吗？那么甜！”  
“谁让你尝了快吐出来。”  
“那么甜为什么要吐出来。以后都把你操的甜甜的射出来好不好。你别嫌弃我。这么多年我都没做过了。味道不好闻，过两天把你干的多了就好了。”  
“啊～啊～”  
“尿出来，尿出来好不好。我给你把尿，以后每天都给你把尿。”他诱导着下面一下下刺激他的穴。  
“你怎么那么会吸啊！夹的我真的舒服极了。我感觉我的魂都要被你的穴吸走了。我要是真的要离开的话，也一定要插完你才......”  
“不要......不要.....要活着......”  
“好。活着。好好的活着好好的干你。”  
大门打开的时候，他才在他的穴里又射了一波，而Owen被他插的什么都射不出来了。黄色液体就这么喷射出来。  
Q看着他被自己操的小解。他抽出来，哈哈大笑。Z趁机拉走了Owen，把自己的衣服脱下披到他身上。白浊顺着大腿流了下来。那么色情那么诱人。那穴里一定还有不少精液。Z想了想就发狂。  
“为什么！为什么！”  
Q长笑了几声。败者为寇。可是我能把他把出尿我就死而无憾了。然后吞枪自杀了。  
Owen因为那一声枪声刺激得晕了过去。


	6. Chapter 6

产ru预警　　  
Owen被Z先生抱到了车后座,司机F先生开着车。后视镜里他清楚的看着Z先生在他身上胡乱摸着,几个小时前被他含在嘴里的乳头透过白色大褂挺立起来,发出诱人的红。Owen被摸的腰侧部分发痒，终于醒了过来。Z先生捏着他的下巴，质问他刚才他都碰到过你哪里。强烈的占有欲逼的z先生发狂。终于撕开了他的白大褂，在身上不断啃咬宣誓主权。他无力的推拒着在他身上耕作的z先生，后视镜里与F的目光交汇让他羞赧。“不要这样，还有......别人在。”

　　Z的手指顺着大腿内侧逐渐向上，他穴里不断涌着花蜜，毫不费力的进入。“我一想到他压着你做那种事，我就恨不得将他碎尸万段。”Z先生咬着牙愤愤的说道，一想到当初自己出门在外为他出生入死，他却趁人之危的过来上他，上次的那些吻痕一定也是Q叔留下的，他的手指不停的在穴里搅动，手指抽出带着白色和黄色的液体。“他居然内射了，而且还在你穴里尿了。一枪崩了他真是便宜他了！”他想想都觉得气愤，自己都没在他的花穴里小解过，这个男人有什么资格！他想掏出自己的炙热捅到他的穴里，把他灌满，让他只含着自己的精华。Owen用手抵着他的胸口，“不要，不要.....求求你，我好累......”看着一个人就因他而死在自己面前，他真的有点愧疚。即便这人是个十恶不赦的坏人，但是还是于心不忍。Z先生抚摸他的脸颊，“我没保护好你，我向你道歉。我不会再允许别人伤害你。”他吻上他的唇，感受到他的唇冰凉。他用手把他的白大褂拢起来，又用外套将他包裹起来，双手紧紧的环抱着他，自己的唇安慰他冰凉的唇，“有......有外人。”

　　Z先生命令司机F放下了挡板，两人在汽车后座热吻，不时发出啧啧的水声。F先生不可控的硬了起来。

　　回到郊区外的一栋大宅，Z先生抱着他来到浴室。浴缸的水是刚才提前吩咐手下放的，不冷不热刚刚好。他的手指在穴里抠挖，浓稠的精液和黄色的液体被手指带了出来，混在清水里是那么的明显。总算清理干净了，药膏涂抹在他红肿的穴，清清凉凉的让Owen舒适了不少。他擦干了他身上和头发上的水，用吹风机吹干了他的发，才抱着他去卧室休息。他拨开额前软软的刘海，唇温柔的落在额头。“我出去解决后面的事，你在这儿好好休息。”

　　Owen点点头，很快入了梦。胸口的胀痛让他夜里醒了过来。Z先生还没回来，他披了件睡袍出去，正门外的手下嘱咐他好好休息。他又折了进来关上了门。阳台门拉开，F先生靠在墙壁抽着烟，二手烟的气味让敏感的Owen不停的咳嗽。他回头看了一眼，将手中的烟扔到地上湮灭。

　　Owen看着地上的一堆烟头，有些心疼。自是知道刚才车上的场景让他不舒服。他一时有些羞愧，自己什么都可以给他但除了感情之外。感情是一件多么奢侈的事。他要不起。或许一开始就不该找上他，Owen踟蹰了好久终于开口，“我......我先回房了。”

　　F先生在他转身逃跑的时候拉住了他的手，一把拽进了自己的怀里。

　　“你找我吗？”

　　“我......”

　　他看着单薄的浴袍下凸出的小点，右手隔着布料覆了上去，都还没有揉搓，就听见Owen溢出一声呻吟。“嗯....”

　　“是不是很胀？”他拉开他的衣襟，揉捏着他的乳肉，“胀成这样，也不开口求我。你打算在怎么做，是等着Z回来告诉他这个惊喜吗？可是你的小玩意怕是等不及了呢！小骚货，是不是一刻都离不开我了。”言语的刺激让他敏感的乳头涨的发疼，手指轻轻一碰就已经喷了他一手。

　　“这么敏感？”F先生看得一脸惊喜，“我对你是心甘情愿的，不必对我心存愧疚。我们不过是各取所需。你需要别人操，而我喜欢操你。所以现在求我......”

　　“求.....求求你......帮我吸......吸出来......”

　　他压着他靠在墙壁上，俯下身，唇覆上的乳首，“嗯......”Owen舒服的环抱着他的头，手指穿在他的发间，一股热流自乳头溢出流进他的嘴里，他舒服的抓着他的头发。胀痛逐渐消失，穴里空荡荡的流着花蜜。“痒......下面痒.....”

　　他的手指顺着解开的睡袍，在穴口徘徊，不断有蜜水浸湿了手指。真是不知餍足的小妖精。

　他托起他的臀瓣，只是拉开裤链，释放出炙热就插了进去。“你怎么这么好操！连润滑都不用。”因为姿势的原因，他轻而易举就能插到他的花心，唇上还在唆着他的乳头，研磨花心的刺激，让他的乳头更加敏感，白色的乳汁不断流进他的嘴里，而乳头被温润的口腔吸的舒服，下面的穴也更加敏感的夹紧了他的炙热。Owen先射了出来，白色的液体粘在他衣服下摆，花心的花蜜浇筑在他的龟头，他舒服的收缩，一波波的射进他的体内，抽出来的时候，顺着穴口滴在地上，内射的刺激让Owen紧紧的抱住他的后背。胸口的胀痛慢慢消退，他被抱进了卧室，握着身边人的手渐渐入睡。


	7. Chapter 7

　　一个月后，纪枫带领着自己的办案小组终于为Z先生布下天罗地网。可他在打斗中落入海中。打捞了一个多月还是一无所获。纪枫决定放弃了，投入到下一个案件中。Owen也接回了侄子陈逸飞。许久的分别他倒是长高了不少，但已经十二岁的侄子依然喜欢粘着他，走到哪儿跟到哪儿。就算睡觉也要抱着一起。Owen在夜深人静因为对方贴近的体温和呼吸，在梦里回想起被Q叔限制自由的日子，想念Z先生手掌的温度以及撑开自己花穴浇筑精华在自己的花心处。他终于承认他真的上瘾了。身体里痒痒的总是希望有那根切合尺寸的进入填满它撑开它喂饱它。他机缘巧合下认识了一个心理医生。J一直在关注他的生活，他乔装自己的容颜，摇身一变成为坐在他对面帮他排忧解惑的好医生—谢航。谢航看着对面的人一副为难的表情令他心动。他开解着他，甚至走过去，在他的上方停下脚步。俯下身，用令人信任的嗓音开口：“你不该这么为难！你这么美，就该利用自己的优势，展现你自己的美，而不应该为此发愁。”他抬起头，眼睛里充满困惑，他忍不住在他唇角印下一吻。他带着他来到一间玻璃房。里面看不到外面只能看到四面镜子。“好好展现自己的美。”他出门随手关上了门。从外面窥探他，看着他刚开始自怨自艾，然后慢慢抚摸自己的脸颊，褪去身上的遮蔽的衣物，在镜子中赤身裸体展现自己的美丽姿态。谢航身旁的欧利明是来寻求谢航帮助的。他和妻子在一起二十年了。最近吵得不可开交，甚至因为一次并不美好的床上运动，他无法勃起。谢航带他在外面一起看向里面。他不可控的硬了起来。接下来两人来的时间几乎撞在一起，彼此聊着那些不愉快的经历。欧利明不受控制的抚摸他的身体，对方发出微不可闻的声音。接着彼此更加贴近，火速拨开彼此碍事的衣物。“你真的应该知道你有多美！”激吻已经无法缓解欲望。就在那间四面是镜子的玻璃房，欧利明拉开Owen的双腿，花蜜都没有因为触碰任何敏感点就不住的往外流，洁白的榻榻米已经被浸湿画出一个圈。欧利明毫不费力的插了进去，多少天不开荤的他凭着本能直往里冲，花穴夹着他的炙热舒爽的让他低吟一声，就已经射在他的体内！“真是个妖精！”欧利明抽了出来，又狠狠操了进去，重重的顶着花心，花蜜不断分泌和他的浓精交缠在一起，他放佛置身在温泉浴中，泡的舒爽。唇啃食着他的乳首，粉嫩的乳头散发着乳香溢满口腔。他吞咽下去，滋润着自己的身体的器官。Owen被操的泄了两三次，腿软的在肩膀上不断向下滑，可是那处穴依然紧紧咬着他的阴茎恋恋不舍。直到两人都筋疲力尽的抱在一起，这场兴事才真的结束。每周三他们都会来这里享受极致的快乐。之后越来越不满足从每周一次发展到每天一次。妻子发现了不对劲儿，来到诊室，尽是难听的词语往外涌，甚至一巴掌就要删过来。Owen用手阻挡。妻子的事他也一清二楚。当年和别人搞出了小生命却骗欧利明。白养了十几年的儿子，现在情夫来争夺抚养权和家产，不断转移欧利明的财产，却不肯在离婚协议上签字。妻子听得脸红一阵白一阵。“不管怎么说你就是狐狸精！勾引别人老公！下贱淫荡！”

　　他不卑不亢，“我淫荡，我就是沉迷欲望又如何？那都是我的生活！也是我的资本，与你无关。”

　　妻子终于同意离婚。资产平分。欧利明买了一处郊区的别墅，用来和Owen约会。儿子欧宇气冲冲来找他们理论。却在踏上二流楼梯时听到Owen的呻吟。他轻悄悄的走到门前，透过虚掩的门缝，看着他曾经的父亲压在一个人的背上干着，他看不到那人的脸，可是声音充满魅惑。他血气方刚的年纪看着这种活 春 宫无法把持。Owen转过脸与欧利明亲吻，他看见他泛起水雾的一双眼睛，唇色带着诱人的色彩，白皙的背上胸前都是青紫的痕迹，他甚至都能透过反射的镜子看着他父亲大人阴茎在里面抽插，那穴口一张一合，他不由自主抚上自己的阴茎，终于在他们登上有一次顶峰的时候射了满满一手。他落荒而逃，却满脑子都是Owen身上青紫的痕迹，他艳丽的唇，可爱的阴茎还有那处销魂处。

　　他打听初他是市医院的医生。在他下夜班刚做完十几个小时手术的办公室压制着他。

　　“我没有母亲了！她和那个男人走了。甚至以前所有的爱都是为了欺骗我的父亲。”

　　Owen突然心软了，毕竟他的家庭走到今天这一步自己也推了一下。他被对方抱着啃着乳肉，奶香味四溢，欧宇抹掉自己的眼泪，掏出自己阴茎就进入了那销魂之处。什么打飞机五姑娘当然不如这里舒服。

　　欧宇抚摸他的脸颊，“我失去了母亲，没喝过母乳，没感受过母亲的温暖。可是你这个小妈却让我感受到了从未体验的感觉。”

　　他下面操的又急又快，戳刺着花心，臀部一收一缩，精液就这么射在了体内。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章  
初尝云雨的欧宇得了这舒爽的感觉，更是缠着Owen吃他。欧利明最近因为前妻在公司留下的一笔烂账弄的力不从心。往往深夜回家已经筋疲力尽。抱着Owen捏着他的乳肉，侧躺着就戳进小穴，不断研磨直到泄了身，抽出来才沉沉睡去。欧宇白天吃的舒爽，晚上隔着房门听着他诱人的声音又是忍不住。蹑手蹑脚地进来，拉开Owen身上的遮挡，也不介意父亲的精华还在里面，就轻而易举的操了进去。Owen起初反抗，不要这样。可是看着那人眼神惶惶不安，自小就没从母亲那里得到爱，被当成工具利用，无助惶恐的表情让他不得不心软，也就由他去了。不由自主地溢出呻吟，忙用手掌捂住嘴巴，以防吵醒枕边人。看着他沉迷情欲又不得不强忍的表情，欧宇抽出又狠狠的操了进去，不断挺动下身，想操出他更多呻吟。他俯身亲吻他的唇，“叫出来，让欧利明看看你有多淫荡。”  
月底的圣诞节，Owen在家准备和侄子陈逸飞度过。24号下午开门收快递，欧宇压低了帽檐，将手中的快递盒放到了落地窗的位置。Owen穿着简易的家居服，房内的暖气烘的家里很热，单薄的T恤领口有些大，在他弯腰找剪刀的时候露出牛奶似的肌肤。他道谢递给他一杯姜茶，感谢他在这么大学的天气还帮他送快递，告诉他如果不赶时间可以再做一会儿。Owen背过身弯着腰撕开快递封的胶带，挺俏的臀冲着他摆动。他看的口干舌燥，快步走过去就抱住了他。Owen挣扎着感到臀缝处有东西顶着他。冰凉的双手顺着T恤的下摆就滑了进去。左手揉着他的乳尖，右手拉下他的裤腰，“你居然没穿内裤？”欧宇惊喜的发现，冰凉的手指抚上他的炙热撸动。听到熟悉的声音Owen慢慢放松下来，依靠在他的怀里享受。“妖精，你看看你真的是太淫荡了，不穿底裤是不是就等着人操！你打算勾引谁？快递小哥还是物管！”  
“我没有.....”  
粗暴的扒下他的裤子，手指的凉意刺激着乳头和分身，Owen很快射了出来。欧宇压着他来到落地窗前，漫天飞舞的雪花把整个城市裹在银色的世界。他毫不犹豫的从穴口插了进去。Owen贴着玻璃窗晕开了窗上的哈气，他看着雪花轻抚着窗棂，下面的路人抬起头看着雪花降落，视力极好的Owen与他对上了视线，后面的人在穴里狠狠的冲撞，在腰背上掐出青紫的痕迹。隔着十几层楼的视线，Owen突然紧张起来，楼下的人仿佛能一眼看穿他正在做什么。他紧张的后穴使劲地收缩，欧宇叫了一声，舒爽的射在他的花心，揉捏着他的腹部，仿佛感到腹部慢慢胀大，满足的退了出去。Owen被刺激的大脑空白了几秒，再一低头，楼下的人已经不见身影了。  
31号欧利明公司召开年会，他特意在下午过来接了Owen。在刚经历过一场幸事穴里又被塞了一颗跳蛋，酒宴上，欧利明手掌在他腿上游走，他敏感的不知如何是好，只能绷紧了身体。他借口上洗手间。欧宇在隔间扒下他的西服，他的乳最近更加饱满，以至于不得不缠着纱衣，他解开他的白衬衫，隔着纱衣唆着他的乳首，下身褪去他的长裤和底裤，手指抽出跳蛋，花蜜滴落下来，“真是骚货。”言语的刺激在欧宇抬起他的右腿，操进去的时候就缩紧，“夹的这么紧，就这么想要？嗯？早上射了一肚子还没喂饱你？”他又往里操了操，一下一下击打花心，乳首隔着纱衣就被这刺激淌出乳汁。欧宇扒下纱衣，含住它，吃得过瘾。他坐在马桶盖上，掏出炙热，Owen就跨坐在他腿上，长裤底裤在他的脚踝处，西装早就扔在了地上，白衬衫挂在手臂上，手指紧紧抓住欧宇肩头的西装布料，下身的穴含着炙热，一颠一颠，仿佛置身在海里的浮木，被海浪一下一下击打着，“嗯......嗯......再重一点.....”  
最终被射满的他连穿衣服的力气都没有。欧宇帮他整理好服装，还坏心的舔他的耳垂，“夹紧哦！就像含着我的炙热的时候那么紧，不要流下来了！流出来我可是会惩罚你的。”  
回到宴席上的Owen尽量保持镇定。欧利明抚着他的后背，他敏感的夹紧穴口。突然桌底有硬物隔着裤子抚慰着他的分身。他抬起头，对面的人微笑地看着他，脚下却用皮鞋一下下碾着他的分身。Owen觉得很快就支持不住了，拼命压制着呻吟。脸上红一阵白一阵。  
“你怎么了？”欧利明关切地问他。  
“我......这里太闷了。”  
“你去房间休息吧！楼顶我包了一间套房。”他将钥匙递在他手里。Owen接过来，起身致歉就匆匆去了楼上。  
刚想关门，席上的那个男人也跟了过啦，手一隔挡，挡住了要关的房门。他跟着进来，啪嗒落了锁。  
Owen退了几步，刚才被弄得腿软，现在没什么力气，对方快步上前，揽住他的腰。“我想干你！”  
然后唇已经压上他的唇啃食。被逼着后退的Owen仰躺在沙发上，双手被对方单手压着越过头顶，双腿被膝盖顶住打开。  
“不要......不要这样。”他挣扎着。  
“不要？我可听过你的故事！你的情人不计其数，让我爽一下也没什么损失啊！何况，你很享受不是吗？”他释放他的双手，软软的在他胸口推拒着他，就跟小兽撒娇一样的力气更让男人欲罢不能。迅速的扒下他的裤子，自己的裤子都来不及脱下，掏出炙热就急不可待的操进去。穴肉争先恐后的附上来包裹着他的分身。“嗯......”Owen不可控的溢出呻吟。  
他开口骂了一句。“真是够骚的！”然后狠狠的抽插起来，花蜜不断涌出来，男人操的眼红，抽出来又狠狠的插了进去，穴口操起了白沫，花蜜淌出来在沙发上晕开一朵小花。他发狠的撞着花心，花蜜裹着他的龟头让他舒爽的很快就射了出来。抽出的时候肠肉恋恋不舍地咬住他不放。“艹！真是个妖精！”  
然后又压着他干了起来。  
房门此时打开，欧利明进来看到这一幕。男人兴奋地说：我说老欧，你哪里找来的骚货，这么好操！”下身挺动又一下下撞击着花心。Owen看着欧利明突然夹紧的穴，男人被刺激的又一次泄在了里面。  
抽出的时候心满意足的拉着裤链。“我说老欧，不然你开个价，把他让给我！你要我投资多少我都乐意！”  
“滚，滚出去！”  
“别生气嘛！两千万都转到你账上了！你有什么损失！”  
“出去！”  
“好好好，我走！缺钱的时候再来找我！我还挺喜欢他的！什么时候再让老子爽一把！”  
欧利明在男人离开后站在原地许久，然后才慢慢挪步到沙发，想伸手触碰Owen。  
“别碰我！”  
“对不起。我也是逼不得已！”  
“我是淫荡，但我不下贱！所有的情事我心甘情愿。情事是一件很美妙的事情。但是一旦涉及到金钱，真的让我恶心！你把我当什么！男妓？”  
“你很享受不是吗？”  
啪—一巴掌落在欧利明的脸上。  
“我有说错吗？我在门外听的时候，但凡你大声求救我就会进来，可是你没有！你被他操的舒服的呻吟！”  
“你......”Owen被气得不知道该说什么。又是一巴掌打在他的脸上。  
欧利明抱着他起来，在浴室打开花洒，压着他靠在墙上，手指钻进穴口抠挖出精液，直到挖不出任何东西才肯罢手！  
“你嫌我脏。”Owen平静地说出这句，眼中的泪水在眼眶里打转。  
在他不由分说的操进穴里的时候，眼泪终于忍不住滑落下来。  
“婊子！他干得你很爽是不是！你很想和他走？然后转移我的资产是吗？留下你和其他人的孽种让我来养？你做梦！天涯海角我都会抓到你，臭婊子！想骗我的钱，我操死你！”  
一时间Owen才明白他在骂他的前妻。婚姻的失败让他遭受不了再一次打击。他喜欢自己也许只是投情作用。是自己太过于享受情事而忽略了他们相遇的地点和时机。那年的的新年钟声敲响，他在套房的大床醒来。套上酒店的浴袍就出了门。在浴室留下浴袍的钱和纸条。“深表歉意，穿走了酒店的浴袍。1000元就当我买下了。”  
他坐在出租车上，车窗开着吹散了车内的热气，司机冻的直打喷嚏。  
司机看起来50多，隔着后视镜看着后座的人，“年轻人，新年快乐！任何的不快乐都会随着过去的一年而过去。”  
Owen关上了车窗，露出微笑：“新年快乐。”  
下车的时候他递给他一张纸条，去这个医院看病，你的肝疼很快就会好起来的。”  
他踏着雪，裸露的小腿被风吹的寒凉。匆匆进了公寓大门。回到房间，十四岁的侄子念叨着他不知道照顾自己，推着他去洗热水澡，出来的时候端出了饺子。  
两人拿起筷子夹着饺子互碰了一下。  
“新年快乐，Owen！”  
“新年快乐，小飞。”  
“搬家可以吗？”Owen说道。  
“搬去哪里？”  
“还没想好。”  
“哪里都好，只要有你就好。”  
他抚摸着他的头，“去一个没有冬天的城市吧！”  
“好！”


	9. Chapter 9

第九章  
春城与它的名字一致，四季如春。小城市人口不多，医院的事也不多，导致他积压在心底的那些情绪在黑夜降临。他常常梦魇，梦里会梦到很多人，最后梦里那些人都会离他而去，渐行渐远，只有他一个人站在黑暗的边缘。纵身一跃就是第二天天明—闹铃甚至都在他起床之后才会响起。陈逸飞最近也是很反常。总是比他先起来，准备好早饭摆放在桌上。询问他的时候目光躲闪，多问几句就提着书包瞬间就跑得没影了，傍晚回家也不和他交流躲进房间就开始写作业。吃饭的时候闷着头扒拉米饭，连菜都不夹。Owen看着不忍心，夹了块排骨放他碗里，立马吓得站起来，撂下一句“我吃饱了”就回房了。等Owen进房间准备睡觉，看见陈逸飞早就换好睡衣裹进被子里。Owen缓缓躺下来，转过来想和他交流，这孩子就扭着脸转过去只留给他一个背影。这样的日子持续了半个月，接着他作为监护人，频繁的被陈逸飞的班主任叫去喝咖啡。有一天和老师谈完话想和陈逸飞一起回家，却不见踪影。凌晨还没回家，Owen担心不会是Q叔留下的小弟来掳走他。他立马去报案，但是也要按章办事，失踪不足24小时无法立案。夜色里，独自一人站在门外，林然刚下夜班，就看到这一幕。那人的眼神里无助和绝望让他动了恻隐之心。细密的雨好巧不巧的落下来。他顺手拿起伞架的黑伞，“嘭—”一声将那人纳入伞下。额前的刘海因为雨水的浸湿软软的贴在额头，看上去就像失了主人的可爱宠物。他从口袋里掏出一包纸巾递过去。微凉的指尖不经意的触碰让他突然很想握上去的感觉。“我帮你一起去找他。”  
凌晨六点偌大的游乐场摩天轮里才找到陈逸飞。他已经很高了，但还是比他矮一个头，而且很瘦很单薄。Owen看到他什么都没说就将他抱在怀里。末了，只说了一句，“我只剩你这一个亲人了。除了你，再也没有什么可失去的了。”林然开着车送他们回家。都下了楼，Owen追了出来，想还他落下的伞。他苦笑，眼前这个人真是不解风情。Owen还伞的时候已经了然，可是他真的还能再陷入一段关系里吗？  
或许真的寂寞久了。虽然Owen在刻意保持着距离，他在最后一次开口拒绝对方的时候并没有那么坚定。  
“除了感情，我什么都可以给你。”  
过去的经历让他真的顿悟一个道理，他真的没有那份幸运可以得到地久天长。除了曾经拥有的快感，之后什么都消失殆尽。  
在他的单身宿舍楼里，一年的高低床铺满了行李。报纸脏衣服臭袜子散落在各个角落还有零星的脏的外卖盒还没来得及丢。林然满头大汗地收拾完，铺上干净整齐的床单才肯让Owen落座。好几次他想帮他收拾，都被他拒绝。  
他不好意思地挠了挠后脑，难为情地说着：“见笑了。单身宿舍是这样的。”  
“很有生活气息。倒是让我想起了大学的日子。”  
Owen说完，心神不知道飘到哪儿去了，望着远处天台上随风摆动的衬衫发呆。  
林然从他对面的折叠椅起身，来到他面前挡住了那扇窗透过来的光。Owen抬起头，他说道：给你一个建议，不要轻易露出这种眼神。  
他迷茫，“嗯？”  
“就你刚才的那样子啊，你知不知道看起来很危险？”  
“危险？”  
“因为那样子让人忍不住想吻你。”  
Owen不再是情窦初开的年纪，何况他也越来越懂得自己的这副身体的诱人之处。他并不羞怯，而是直面的回击，仿佛就已经知道下一秒要发生什么了，于是泰然自若地看着对方。阴影下落的时候，他闭上眼睛，享受那略显紧张和生涩的触碰。悄然张开嘴唇，引导着对方的舌侵略自己的口腔。一切发生的顺其自然。衣衫被退去，外裤底裤被扒下不知道扔到哪里。棉布床单上的皂香味道扑面而来，凸起的些许纤维颗粒在对方插进来横冲直撞的挺动时刺激着他敏感而又娇嫩的乳首。或许是第一次和男人做，在他身上默默耕耘的男人全凭本能，根本无暇顾及Owen的敏感点。直到对方龟头在花心浇筑一波热泉之后，Owen才射了出来。坚硬的乳头被磨得红肿但是缓解不了肿胀感。他用手肘支撑自己的同时，只能自行变换角度磨着自己的乳肉。知道对方在穴里泄了三四次次，Owen的前端还涨的难受，没有射干净。身后的人已经一副餍足的躺在身侧。Owen不得不起身披着一件不知道哪里翻出来的干净毛巾，在走廊尽头的简陋浴室里，在凉水的刺激下用手掌搓动着自己涨的发疼的分身，乳首的胀痛他已经无暇顾及了，直到泄了干净在这狭窄的浴室发出一身叹息才得以缓解。从隔间出来的时候听到旁边半透明浴帘里的水声，才意识到自己刚才做了什么。他用最快的速度逃离了那里，希望不会有人听到他在打shouqiang。套上衬衫，乳首挺立的发痛，好在衬衫是深色的，但是形状被勾勒的一清二楚。他今日出门也忘记缠纱衣。现在只能以最快的速度打个车回家处理。匆匆下楼的时候被迎来的人撞到。他捂着胸口躲闪对方的关切，匆匆告别就离开了。回到家用各种方式也没弄出来，吃了一片布洛芬就索性躺在床上等药效发作睡梦里，温热的物体包裹着他的乳肉，胀痛也慢慢缓解了不少。难得的一觉无梦。醒来的时候已经第二天早晨。陈逸飞看着他吃完早餐又缠着送他上班。不知不觉他已经在过高一的暑假了。近日来两人的相处模式又变回到从前。偶尔的闲暇时光，他和林然会约着吃饭。那次的幸事之后再未提及。再次一番云雨的时候，他坚持要正面来。林然又再次在事后酣睡不醒。他这次吸取了教训绝不在那隔间里在缓解自己了。开着自己的车回到家中，浴缸的温水浸浴，最终白浊混着沐浴后的泡沫流走了。  
经历了好几次后，回家在浴室又在折腾。在客厅找到布洛芬准备服用的时候，陈逸飞开口让他呛直咳嗽。  
“他满足不了你吗？”  
“你什么时候回来的？”Owen终于止住了咳嗽，对着倚着墙抱着手的陈逸飞说。  
“我一直在家。暑假还没过完呢！”他放下手疾步走过来逼视着他，“别转移话题。我问得你还没回答呢！”  
“小孩子不要.....”  
“我已经十六了！”  
“那也是......”他剩下的话被堵在吻里。被热吻唤醒的还没舒爽的身体很快沉浸在其中。突然猛然惊醒想推开对方。双手却被对方紧紧得握住。”  
“其他人都可以，为什么我不可以？”他质问他。“他满足不了你，但是我可以。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我知道并且很清醒。我爱你。”  
“我也爱你啊！但是......”  
“求你......别拒绝我。”陈逸飞使出的杀手锏果然让他放弃了挣扎。  
Owen被他压在客厅的长桌上，T恤下摆被高高的卷起来，陈逸飞隔着透明的纱衣吃着他的乳肉。乳豆被温热包围着，左手捏着被唇冷落的乳头，捏出各种形状。他熟练地揉捏吸食，仿佛已经实践了很多次，很快白色的汁液被他吸进嘴里吞咽下去，接着换了另一边，很快他的胀痛感消失，紧接着是花穴的空虚。陈逸飞真的了解他要做什么，扶着自己日渐胀大的分身顶了进去，里面肠肉热情的包裹着他，他低吼一声重重的操进更深的地方。  
“我很早之前就想这么干你了！Owen，你感受到了吗？我在操你，我在吸你的乳。”  
“求你，别说了。”他抬起手臂遮挡自己的双眼，却不能控制的迎合对方猛烈的抽插。抽出又狠狠的操进去，他拿开他的手臂，双手用力的将他的手腕按在桌子上。  
“不要挡起来。你知道你沉浸在情欲里的样子有多迷人吗？我要你看着我，记着我是我在帮你，我在满足你。不要觉得愧疚。很早之前我发现对你的感情我也有过躲避我也有过迷茫。可是一想到我再也见不到你一想到你会因此讨厌我逃离我，我就更加害怕，而对你的感情也越来越难以克制。既然这样，不如就来面对。你和谁在一起都好，但答应我别委屈自己，也答应我别离开我。”  
Owen突然想起那时候的陈逸飞的反常都是源自于此。他愧疚自己没有发觉他的情绪变化，也愧疚自己不能帮他解决这些烦恼。  
他温柔的亲吻他，“你分心了！什么都别想，Owen，不是你的错也不是你的责任。如果你再胡思乱想，我只能用更粗暴的方式操你了，让你没力气乱想。”  
他渐渐地沉溺于情欲里。陈逸飞看着他享受的神情和不断溢出的呻吟，知道他此时被干得舒服，心里也是极度安慰。幻想这个场景也有十几年了。前两年青春期发育，梦里总会看见还躺在摇篮里的自己，男人不能自控的发情行为压着他的叔叔Owen就在摇篮边上干着他。梦里他尿床了，现实里他醒来，床单被浸湿了。身旁的Owen还在梦魇里，乳肉胀痛得让他调整各种姿势睡，却还是缓解不了。他颤颤巍巍的拉过他的被子，解开他的睡衣纽扣，紧张的汗滴落在Owen的唇边，他一卷舌就舔了进去。他再也不能控制，手上加速的解开他的纽扣，唇轻轻覆在乳豆上，然后跟尝了糖花一般欲罢不能。变换角度的嗦食，甜美的汁液流进口腔，吞咽下去，真是美味可口。接下来的每天都会如此。看着他的乳在自己的精心照料下日渐圆润有光泽，真是巨大的满足感，想到这里，又狠狠的往里顶，终于在他的穴中射了自己的第一次精华。而这美好的感觉才刚刚开始，新的一轮在他重操进去又开始了。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章  
之后林然和Owen和平分手。陈逸飞偶尔要从Owen那里得到奖励，比如成绩名列前茅比如某某竞赛又得了第一。他也放任的满足小朋友的各种要求。  
十月中旬医院组织一场赴外学习组，Owen当然在名单之列。陈逸飞面对即将到来的的分离恋恋不舍，当晚在床上要了他两次，不敢太放纵，担心第二天飞机上不好受。曹益是医院新项目的投资人，飞机上坐在Owen身边。他们早年在一所大学，彼此听过对方的大神称号，却素未谋面。Owen大一的时候，他已经快要博士毕业了。相见恨晚的两人在飞机上相谈甚欢。入住的酒店也是相邻的。夜晚隔着阳台隔墙一起赏月。曹益突然心血来潮的爬上了隔墙跳到他面前，天雷勾地火般的吸引，吻来得热烈又绵长。之后顺理成章的大干了一场，身体锲和的默契程度让两人在这场情事里都意犹未尽。汗津津的相拥入眠。清晨二人在浴室清理又情不自禁的交合，接下来的行程两人形影不离的走在一起。行程要结束的时候相约去泡汤。曹益突然钻进水里，在穴里安进了一颗按摩棒，然后慢慢的吞吐他的分身，Owen舒爽的蜷起脚趾，池的另一头男人看过来，Owen此时紧咬着下唇尽量不让自己泄出声音。面色潮红的快要临近高潮，分身却被绑住了一根漂亮的蝴蝶结。Owen低下头示意，对方抬头看他口型说着：不要弄脏人家的温泉，还要做生意呢！接着就悄无声息地游走了。对面男人看着他隐忍的表情，游过来关切地询问：Are you Ok？  
Owen紧咬着下唇，努力地点了点头。曹益从岸边走来，扶着Owen离开。一路上还不忘调戏他，手掌在他挺翘的臀瓣上揉捏。Owen忍得难受，终于在到达房间后被解开的一瞬间射了出来，舒爽的溢出呻吟。曹益贴过来压着他背靠着墙壁，缓缓抽出按摩棒，“如果我刚才不过来，你是不是要和那个男人求助？你会怎么做呢？”他的手指插进了下面的穴口，“让他帮你口？解掉你可爱的阴茎上面的束缚，在他的口中释放？”曹益另一只手覆上他的阴茎按摩，很快有了反应在他手里胀大。他抽出手指，抬起他的腿，换上自己的炙热插了进去。“还是像现在这样，把你的勾魂的穴展现给他看，让他的阴茎在你的穴里研磨抽动，你的手撑在温泉的池壁上，在大庭广众下被他玩弄你的乳首，压着你狠狠的干你？”  
Owen摇着头，手自然的还住他的肩头，“嗯.....重一点，深一点......”  
“真是不知餍足的小妖精。”曹益突然托起他的臀瓣，他的双脚勾住曹益的腰，从门廊到大床的距离不长，但每走一步都能狠狠地撞到他的花心，他的手指抓紧了他的肩头，强烈的刺激让他舒服的呻吟。  
被放置在大床上，曹益倾身压在他身上，“你会让他从正面操你，然后双手拉开你的脚踝搭在他的肩头或者你主动缠上他的腰，露出你粉嫩的穴，”他又重新插了进去，“然后像这样一下一下的操着你，等你高潮的时候穴口紧紧咬住他的阴茎，然后让他释放在你的花心里。”  
“不是.....还好你来了。”  
“真想把你锁起来，每天就等着被我操。不能让别的男人看见你此时的样子，不然一定控制不住的插你的穴，一次次释放在你的骚穴里。”  
第二天他果真找来了一把锁，锁住了他的阴茎。飞机上他忍得很辛苦，在洗手间折腾了很久，以至于空乘人员敲门关切地询问。他希望空乘人员帮他叫醒座位上的曹益。  
他微笑的用英文表达歉意：他刚才身体不舒服服下了有安眠成分的牛奶。先生不妨告诉我有什么需要帮助的，我很乐意为你效劳。说话间他已经进入了洗手间，并且扣上了门锁。  
Owen不得已的退去长裤，底裤被曹益没收并没有穿。漂亮的阴茎上有个密码锁，数字在下方，他低着头也无法辨认。空少很乐意的上前，按照他报出的数字帮它解开了密码锁。Owen舒爽的释放，几乎透明色的液体喷薄而出，溅在对方的制服上。  
Owen道着歉，对方微笑的表示无碍，但却揽过他的腰压着他趴在洗手池上。从拉链裤缝处掏出炙热，抽出他身后的按摩棒插进去。它的尺寸要比一般人大一两号，卡在入口处无法进入，花穴不得已的自动分泌出大量的花蜜，他又尝试着往里进，Owen平日隐忍的性格这次都忍不住，不由得叫出了声“啊～”疼得他直掉眼泪。“慢点，慢点。”男人被这淫穴夹得舒爽，凭着本能就往里冲，怎么能慢的下来。“啊～慢点，慢一点......”花蜜大量的分泌出来，润滑了肠道，又胀大了一号的阴茎依然无法畅通无阻。男人箭在弦上，急得出了一身的汗。Owen也被疼的出了一身冷汗。“先退.....退出去。”  
Owen不得已的我也爱，男人也绅士的退了出去。Owen用手指开拓者自己的穴口，男人把他扳过身，正面揉捏着他的乳豆，手指捏的不够，又换上牙齿啃咬，敏感的乳头挺立起来，在温热的包裹里释放白色的液体。“真是个尤物！”男人不由得赞叹，等上面被喂饱了，Owen开口：“可以进来了。”  
男人抱着他跨坐在他腿上，这样的角度让他的穴吃得更深。进入比刚才顺利的多，没几下就直捣花心，Owen随着抽动不由得垫着脚尖。男人在他的胸前啃咬，下面的穴敏感的吃得更紧更深。男人的阴茎用力一顶，戳破了一道薄膜，Owen忍不住的叫了出来。“啊～”陌生的地带被开拓，从未有过的感觉像过电一般刺激着他，他的穴更加用力的夹紧对方的阴茎，将他吞的更深了一层。这一处无人问津，到处都是敏感点，Owen被激的不断呻吟。男人也得了欢，每一处的撞击都能让小穴夹得他更加舒服，一波波的浓精射入到内腔，爽得他恨不得长在里面，他根本舍不得从这里面拔出来，释放了一次，小穴就恋恋不舍的夹紧他，而无人浇灌的内腔被射了浓稠的精液，Owen也是舒服的踮起脚尖，餍足的吸收了那一波波精华。这场幸事持续了很久，Owen最后射到什么都射不出来，男人更是在Owen体力不支晕在他的肩头时，最后一次释放的将黄色的尿液射到了花心上，舒爽的让他直打哆嗦，然后趁着他熟睡弄到了他的手机号。以至于下飞机的时候Owen依旧昏睡中。从未有过在幸事中被做到晕过去，第二天醒来的时候浑身上下第一次像是散了架一样的酸疼，无力起身。直到睡到傍晚才恢复过来。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章  
醒来的时候，曹益已经离开。Owen走去浴室想洗去这一身疲惫。不知道是不是那天被进入了陌生的地带，刺激了某处的神经。Owen突然发现原来一直闭合的阴唇微微张开了缝隙。他是知道自己的身体与常人不大一样。但当时在医学院后来在医院也咨询过几位教授，称他这种情况不会出现太大的不同。但是在被囚禁的那些时光，他隐约记得夜晚睡的迷迷糊糊浑身疲惫的时候手臂有刺痛的感觉。那时候他问过祝岩到底给自己注射了什么。无非就是营养液什么的他倒是真信了。如今回想着不知何时开始胸乳开始第二次发育，竟然还会流水。他就该引起重视。他不知道该怎么做，于是穿好了衣服不知不觉就走到了曹益的公司楼下。踟蹰不定的他最终坐在楼下吸着酸奶。五点多下班高峰期，工作族纷纷从电梯间出来。他就看到了一优雅高贵的女人搀着他的手臂，两人举止亲昵的上了车，此刻他真的痛恨他一直引以为傲的视力，在打开的车窗透出来的角度，他看着他们在车上拥吻，之后车离开了。他才想起用户搜索引擎搜索曹益的名字。在看到已婚和夫人两个字，他的心不由得抽痛。上次莫名其妙的成了第三者，这次又是。最不想承认的是他其实一直喜欢这样的人。经商有道又带着书卷气，早年间他的经历就是大学里的一件励志人心的故事。他或许那时候已经不由得倾佩仰慕，所以前一段时间的一见钟情也就不奇怪了。再加上他的花样丰富，总是带给他幸事上最美妙的体验。无论是身体还是心理他都已经载进去了，却忘记问他一个重要的问题：他是不是单身人士。  
他已经忘了是怎么回到的家。百忧解带来的药效让他浑浑噩噩地躺在床上。以至于电话打进来的时候他或许哭了又或者没哭。接着那位空乘到的时候他迷迷糊糊的根本不知道自己处在何处。断断续续听他说道他是个机师，那天只是放假回程，假扮成空乘人员。他似乎发现了自己的秘密，用手指抚摸起自己缝隙的褶皱，他这次没有那么着急，慢慢开拓着后穴，然而进入的时候，Owen还是下意识的瑟缩着，夹的他十分舒爽，慢慢顶了进去，在无人开拓的地方研磨抽动，龟头很快释放出精华，被那隐藏的神秘地带吸的干净。不知道是不是被操的太舒服了，刺激着阴唇微微张开，分泌出大量的蜜液，男人兴奋的用手指开拓着，这穴未经人事，甚至比他后穴还紧。他龟头只是在穴口徘徊，都被里面的热情的紧缩夹的舒爽，都还没完全吃下去，男人就已经又射了一次。他不急着进入，光是入口的紧缩和蜜液就已经让他想扎根于此了。更别说他浑身软软的连腿都无力气勾着他的腰，就只是被他从脚踝处拉开大张着腿，一副任君采撷的模样。他的肉棒泡在那里，被大量花蜜包裹着，他一点点抽动给雌穴适应的时间。等穴适应了他的尺寸，他才大张大合往里挺动，他似乎感觉到龟头撞破了一层嫩膜，“嗯.....啊！嗯.....嗯.....”身下的人推拒着他，温热的液体顺着花蜜和白灼落在洁白的床单。略带血的腥味冲破他的呼吸让男人更加施虐欲一般的狠狠操了起来。夹着他的肉棒的穴里飞溅出的猩红色液体沾在他黑色T恤上，男人越干越兴奋，顺手扒掉了自己的T恤。点点猩红落在两人的皮肤上，开出艳丽的花朵。在碰到他子宫口他射了一波又一波，“给我生个孩子好不好。“他抚摸着他的腹部，在被精液喂饱后逐渐胀大起来，柔滑细腻，仿佛里面已经孕育着一颗小生命。  
放学回家的陈逸飞听到卧室的动静，悄悄推开门，看着他在床上隐忍又欢愉的神情，心里钝痛。比起自己的无度的索取，他只是一味承受并无半点享受的样子，他突然难过起来。在墙角扶着自己阴茎撸动射出来时，还是忍不住滴下一滴眼泪。“所有人都可以，唯独我不可以。”


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章  
那日之后曹益没有再主动联系Owen，他怎么会看不到他呢！作为公众人物的他最能捕捉的就是别人的目光，尤其还是这么这么明目张胆的投射的眼神。与他的开始是因为情不自禁，但是如果因为他而结束现在的婚姻，那代价就太大了。他们的关系不能名正言顺的在大街上牵手拥抱，更何况他一旦离婚那么接下来的恋情一定会备受关注。媒体会对他以及他的另一半穷追猛打，最坏的设想就是他们会把Owen过去的经历挖出来。到时候大众会不会用言语攻击，他能承受这么大压力吗？想了很久，他还是决定选择结束。他算好今天是他休假的日子，按理来说他们该腻在一起。电话拨出去的时候，听到嘟—的声音，他还是有些紧张。对方接起来，明显带着一种期待的声音。他沉默了很久，还是残忍地说出结束两个字。对方表现得太过平静，以至于他有点担心。“你还在听吗？”他最终问了一句。  
“我不在乎。真的。”  
他也许该相信他这次是动了真情。所以听到这句时不知道是该高兴还是该难过。“我.....更喜欢女人。”  
他使出最后的杀手锏，甚至说完就立马挂了线。他才猜想Owen会不会抑郁情绪再次发作。可却没有勇气再拨过去。  
一周后，Owen的来电只简单说了想好好的说个再见。他来到约好的套房。这是他的一处秘密花园。前一阵与Owen说起来过。整个楼层都不会有任何外人。就连进来也是要输入几道密码验证身份。  
进入门厅的时候，就看见长发披肩的女人背对着他坐在窗前。他心里警觉起来：“你是谁？”  
那“女人”借着转椅转过身，不是Owen还有谁呢？脸上倒是没涂多少粉底，饱满的菱唇染上魅惑的红。黑色透视蕾丝裙遮盖住白皙大腿，上身的透视蕾丝清晰的可以看到软软的肚子，同样黑色蕾丝的乳罩包裹住胸前的饱满，两根肩带紧紧贴在肩部的线条。他翘起着一条腿搭在另一腿上，紫色的长袜包裹住双腿和可爱的双脚，上面无限延伸钻入了裙底。红色的高跟舞鞋包裹住他的双脚。看起来不那么搭又是那么诱惑。  
曹益吞咽了一下口水，“你.....你干什么穿成这样？”  
Owen晃动着手里的玻璃杯，一饮而尽。杯沿上落下红色的唇印，充满了诱惑。  
“或许该问你，我穿成这样，你难道不想干点什么吗？”  
看着对方依旧站在原地，Owen撂下了酒杯。慢慢起身，他揭起那不长的裙子，轻轻一褪，蕾丝底裤从身上滑落在地面。他轻抬起双脚，挣脱那束缚，然后抬起左脚，踏上了旋转椅，红色舞鞋在上面印出一块凹陷，然后手撩起裙摆，从大腿根部的长袜边缘徘徊，然后想向下卷起长袜。曹益再也忍不住疾步走了过来，将他压在附近的墙壁上，撩起裙摆掏出自己的分身就插了进去。抽动了几下他就射在了壁纸上。他被翻了过来，菱唇被狠狠吻住，红色的口红因为不断的研磨，等到两人都分开的时候，周围一圈都被沾染了红色。  
“你到底想干嘛？”  
Owen抬起手臂，环住和他差不多高的男人，后脑贴在墙壁慵懒地说道，“我可以是男，也可以是女，只要你想，你可以对我做任何事，甚至怀上你的孩子。”  
“你......你太傻了。”  
“我的情人很多，他们都被我诱惑而堕落。”他的手流连在他的脸颊，“连你也不例外。可是没有人给我讲过那些我未曾涉足的领域，没有人分享过他的故事帮我成长。你是唯一一个。”  
“我有这样帮助过你吗？”他温柔的吻着他的眼睑。  
“我们虽然之前素未谋面，但是我去图书馆借书的时候看到过你的名字。甚至细读过你在书封皮里夹的小纸条，写下你的感悟。你还记得你有个笔友吗？你帮他度过他最艰难的时候。”  
曹益惊喜的不知道该说什么，唯有更热烈的拥吻温暖他。单手解开他的乳罩甩在房间的角落，隔着蕾丝吃他的乳首。进入雌穴是不同的感受，那里紧致且更加热情。双腿折过去压在他的身上，甚至连舞鞋都没有脱，他推开裙摆卷在腹部，大开大合的发狠的干着他的雌穴，隔着丝袜吻他的敏感的大腿内侧，果然刺激的他射了出来。高潮之后的雌穴更加夹得舒爽，他的龟头在子宫口附近研磨，Owen握住他的小臂，贴在他耳边低声说道：“给我一个孩子吧。”话音刚落，曹益忍不住射了出来。浓稠的精华被他的内腔吸去，他抽了出来，抚摸着他的肚子，又再次的操了进去。直到他感觉到手掌下的肌肤不断饱胀起来，依然不知疲倦的干着他，最后泡仔那比温泉还舒服的淫穴里沉沉睡去。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章  
本章预警：都是雷点  
在那之后他和曹益彻底断了交往。也许难得获得的一次可以相守一生的爱情就这样从生命里溜走。在医院他看似和往常一样，但是回到家经常就坐在那里心思却不知道飘到哪儿去了。就连陈逸飞拨开他的睡衣吃他的乳首除了生理反应，眼神却没有任何交流。偶尔泄出的呻吟和白浊让陈逸飞知道他还是被操的舒爽。他捧着他的脸，轻抚他的脸颊，“我就要去留学了，你这样我如何放心的了呢？”  
陈逸飞去学校之后，有大概两个星期他回家吃了百忧解就睡去了。稍微吃点外卖就吐的一干二净。空乘终于结束了最近的飞行放个长假来看他的时候他浑身滚烫，发着高烧，嘴唇因缺水起皮。温润的汤水在迷迷糊糊中被喂进嘴里，流进胃里，本来感觉置身于天寒地冻间的他终于感到了些温暖。机师在他三天痊愈后拉着他就直奔机场，飞机上介绍他的名字—Alex。瑞士寂静的小镇带给他一些悠然。白天看着壮丽的美景，感受滑雪带来的刺激体验，傍晚围着壁炉喝着果酒，在温暖的火光里，他的神态显得更加柔和。Alex情不自禁的挑起来到他面前，挑起他的下巴，居高临下地看着他。然后俯下身亲吻他。壁炉里的炭火噼里啪啦作响，窗外麋鹿拉着雪橇经过，他被压在地毯上，Alex的唇所到之处都燃起一些热意，他的后穴迫不及待容纳着他的尺寸，刚进入的时候总是有些困难，即使这两周每天都会接纳，可依然在刚开始无法完全容纳。不住的分泌肠液，充分的润滑之后，他的后穴被胀大的阴茎撑开包裹着他，过长的尺寸一下下击中花心，不一会儿他便射了，白色的液体顺着腿根落在奶白色的绒毯上。Alex在他深处释放的时候，乳首被刺激的射出来的奶水尽数被Alex吸进嘴里，他低头与他接吻，尝到了果奶酒的滋味。  
偶尔的天空飞行，他转头向窗外看去，白色的云层包围着他们，他用眼睛看不忽略每处细节然后刻在脑海里。周末去市区大采购，偶尔的小路上，Owen开着车，Alex揉捏着他的大腿，然后手慢慢上滑，拉开裤链钻了进去，隔着内裤揉捏着他的炙热。他舒爽的夹紧双腿，脚下却是一如平常的开着车。Alex侧过身弯下腰，用口腔包住他的炙热，他平缓的开着车，后穴和阴唇都被刺激的分泌着花蜜。终于在射出来的时候他停下了车。抬起手刹之后他背着身跨坐在他腿上。长裤和底裤挂在小腿肚上，穴里却被撑得满满当当。乳肉隔着纱衣被揉捏的又涨了几分。最后被填满的时候，奶水射出来落在垫子上。Alex惋惜地说道，“回家要补偿给我。”  
回程的路上迎面过来了一辆车，Alex紧打方向盘，最后撞在旁边的树上。Owen醒过来的时候躺在一间大床上。他坐起身，全身酸痛，勉强站了起来，走到门前，却发现门是锁着的。他来到窗前，发现窗户也是被锁住的。正当他寻觅别的出口时，房门被打开了。三个男人走进来手里还端着托盘。“哟，醒来了！”端盘的男人将盘子撂在茶几上。“过来吃饭！”  
“你们......是什么人？”  
“什么人？”一旁的脸上有一道刀疤的男人开口，“你不记得我们了？也对，你现在估计只记得那个机长吧。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“他死了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“哟，怎么舍不得啊！是因为没人可以再满足你了吗？别担心，兄弟们都饿着呢，可以开开荤了。”男人快步走过来握住他的手腕，Owen费力反抗，尽管浑身一点力气都没有，还是使出最大的力气趁对方不备推开了他并甩了他一个巴掌。  
那人抚着自己被扇过的地方，“贱人，还挺烈的！你被Q叔圈禁起来和Z先生风流快活的时候不是挺享受的吗？”  
“你是......”  
男人一把拽过他将他甩在床上，“说起来，Z先生也是大度。听说你被Q叔上了！他还能容忍，死里逃生回来第一件事就是找你，还要我们伺候你！伺候了这么几天，也该给我们点报酬尝尝吧。”  
男人说着已经压在他身上，刀疤男看着Owen反抗，上前按住他的双手。“刘二，你是个识时务的。一会儿大哥爽完就轮到你。”男人说完还朝门口的沉郁着抽着烟的男人瞥了一眼。然后转过头借助刘二的帮忙，毫不费力的撕扯开他的衣服，扒掉他的裤子。  
看到他阴唇和胸乳的时候，男人兴奋眼睛得发亮。“这贱人居然是双性人！老子从来没玩过双性！说着不由分说的将自己的阴茎送进了阴唇。肠壁紧紧的咬住他不放，淫液的分泌让他毫不费力的往前顶，不出一会儿旁边的刘二就看到男人脸上一脸舒爽的表情，他已经被夹射了。  
“这贱人的骚学真的太骚了！太会吸了！”他抽出后又对着后穴插了进去，双手揉搓着Owen的双乳，手感好的让他不舍得离开，直到射了四五次才一脸餍足的抽出换刘二上阵。  
刘二其实早都憋不住了。刚才在一旁就硬的发疼，连裤子都来不及脱就掏出分身插进了阴唇。本就已经忍耐很久的他被肠壁热情的收缩夹的舒爽，还没顶进深处就射了出来。  
“真的很好操啊！”  
“我就说嘛！这贱人天生就适合被干！”刚才的男人又胀的发疼，将自己的孽根包裹在Owen的唇里抽插。  
“我说，你们以后别老嘲笑我时间短！你看看你自己还不是秒射！”  
刘二也无暇顾及男人，抽出之后又重新顶了进去。  
又粗又长的孽根直接顶到了子宫口。  
“不要，不要......”Owen趁着男人放过他嘴唇的时候终于开口了，“不要顶那里！”  
“这可轮不到你讨价还价。”  
“求你......求你.....你用后面的.....求你......”  
看着Owen满是风情，眼角泛红的乞求他，男人也不好拒绝，“那我就勉为其难了！你的穴可要好好伺候我！不然我就射进这里面了。”  
旁边的男人听着这对话纳闷：你顶到哪里了？我怎么没有。  
刘二不想回答他的尺寸过于短。刘二一顶进去，后穴就急不可待的吸裹住他。  
“真是太骚了！”他不住的挺动，操了百来下彩射在里面。实在没过瘾的又顶了进去，这次进入的比刚才深，戳到某处时，只听身下的Owen泄出低沉的呻吟。“嗯......”  
“舒服吗？”他一下下戳着花心知道找到了地方，Owen被操射的时候后穴夹的更加紧实。男人舒爽的射了一波又一波。最后直到射干净，尿意上来，还没舍得拔出来，直接抖擞着阴茎在里面尿了出来。骚热的液体流过肠壁，Owen不由自主的抖动，“不要.....不要尿在里面.....”接着滑过花心，Owen射了出来。  
刘二满足的退出来，“这么骚！骚穴就爱骚的东西！射尿能让你这么爽吗？”他拉上裤链，回头对着阴郁的抽烟的男人说：“快来玩玩！烟什么时候不能抽！这穴的滋味你要是没尝过真的要遗憾终生了！你看了那么久都不能射精，说不定被这婊子一夹就射了。”  
男人将烟头吐到地上用脚湮灭了它。面无表情地走过来，拉开裤链掏出来，看着黄色液体从后穴流出，他略带嫌弃的鄙夷，然后压在他身上插进了阴唇。刚刚高潮过的Owen敏感的夹紧他的炙热，男人夹的舒爽，扯开他两条腿大开大合的干了起来。碰到子宫口时更加爽利，甚至第一次尝到了射精的滋味。  
刘二看着他抖动的背影，就知道他在射精。  
“看吧！我就说他能治你！”  
他抽出又重重的顶进去，干得更加猛烈，还算结实的木板床吱吱呀呀的不停的叫，刘二看他一时半会儿也爽不够，和另一个男人去门口抽着烟。  
再度顶到子宫口的时候，Owen摇着头拒绝。“不要.....求你.....”  
男人干红了眼，哪里听得进去呢，捉住他推拒的双手，狠狠地压在床上，阴茎用力的磨在那处，Owen痛的脸色发白，他感觉到有什么东西脱离了自己的身体，穴里流出了什么。大概是红色。他闻到了血腥的味道！在昏过去前他仿佛听到有人说：很快你就可以出去了！  
醒来的时候手上还打着点滴。白色的墙壁包围着他，熟悉的消毒水味让他安下心来，他猛然惊醒，用可以活动的手抚摸自己的腹部。他费力坐起身，看了床头的病历和药品，大概猜测发生了什么！他失去了一个孩子，一个属于自己的孩子。但至少还有一个留了下来。他躺回床上，自己该如何好好调养身体，保住这个小生命。他在药效的情况下睡着了。  
纪枫在门外走廊看着他，不由自主地拿起烟盒抽出一支，刚点起火，才想到这是哪里，又灭掉了。闭上眼靠在雪白的墙壁，满眼都是那天的情景。被肠壁包裹舒爽的滋味，他双乳柔滑的手感，和那泄出的美妙呻吟。这个世上有一个人第一次让他尝到了欲望的滋味，而他再也戒不掉了。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章  
纪枫站在门口吸着烟，他必须来，因为令他牵肠挂肚的那个人就在里面。可他却没什么勇气去见他。弄掉了一个孩子才把他弄出来，这相对安全的地方可以保护他，也让他可以放开双手去潜伏在Z先生的手下。他因为Owen的再度失踪一定会倾尽全力寻找，也是他找到突破口的时机。重获自由的他联络起了Q叔的昔日的小兵小将们，势力倒是有卷土重来的趋势。他不能掉以轻心。在哪所大宅里看见Owen的瞬间，眼睛就再也离不开视线。那几日  
他高烧不退，嘴里喃喃自语着什么。昏昏沉沉吃着流食也吐得昏天黑地。那些人自是不愿照顾他。纪枫被安排下这个差事倒是刚合他的心意。他低沉的声音就在耳边播放，他握着他的手借着窗外的月光，看着他的侧颜，一个可怕的想法印入脑中：如果他被操化得时候，声音该有多动听。他甩甩自己脑袋，提醒自己还在执行任务。从来不沉迷欲望的他此时却抬起右手，拂去他额上身上的汗水。虚汗渗透了底衫，他剥掉了他的上衣，用热毛巾擦干，却再也不想为他穿上衣服。带着枪茧的手指游走在他白嫩的肌肤上。比之前一位讲究情人最喜欢的真丝睡衣触感都好。沿着脚踝向腿根游走，听着他慢慢粗重的呼吸，纪枫居然脸红心跳了起来。下身的小兄弟更是难得起了反应，恨不得塞进那销魂之处看看到底有多动人。他当然见过他。在Z先生下落不明的时候，有天林然在办公室看着什么。他出于队长的威逼利诱，没收了他的珍藏。那几幅广告照片里的Owen妩媚动人穿着情趣内衣。看起来风情万种，可是眼神里一半是纯洁清澈，一半是危险的召唤。他接到任务混入某走私集团，在红灯区打听着各类消息，看着那些妩媚的人穿着情趣内衣，他却无法提起任何情绪。脑内闪现的都是Owen  
的眼神和胴体。他想他应该是遭遇了什么才被迫拍了那些露骨的照片，薄纱般的衬衫遮住了饱满的臀部，低开的领口露出白嫩的锁骨，暗红色的吻痕点缀在其中，以及白皙的大腿内侧和脚踝处，让人禁不住联想拍摄这些照片前究竟他经历了什么。粉嫩的乳首透过薄纱般的遮挡，若隐若现的凸起诱使他去啃食。堕落在地狱中的天使是不是该有骑士来拯救？他最初也许只是想想，可是当唇情不自禁的咬住他柔嫩的乳头，听见他微乎其微的低吟，他就忍不住了。他不敢明目张胆的戳进他的穴里，只是伸出两根手指翻搅，紧致的肠肉包裹着他的手指，他还没醒，当然也不会真的醒来。镇定剂和迷幻剂的微量都足以让他沉睡。何况他应该有孕在身。疲乏的身体让他嗜睡。何况他还发着高烧。所以他掏出自己的阴茎，拉开他的双腿踏在检查床边的腿托处。毫不费力的操进穴口，满意的听着身下的人发出的低吟，他更是被甬道夹得舒服，继续挺动的同时，唇唆食着他的乳首。操了百来下，直到他全身的白皙皮肤都泛着红，他在花心处猛操，感觉到自己全身舒爽的抖动，尽数浇在他的花心。这是他有史以来第一次射精，还是内射。浓稠的精液一波一波的射出来，他舒服的颤抖，直到膀胱都忍不住那舒服，尿液一滴不剩的浇筑在里面，他才满足的抽了出来。带出来黄白的液体流在洁白的床单上。他用手摸了摸自己的兄弟，不再有饱胀的感觉。看着那些白浊的液体发着呆，对方脸色泛着红润，粉红的孽根被纪枫包裹在口腔里。直到嘴巴尝到了些甜苦的滋味，他来不及脱掉，就尽数咽了下去。手指温柔抚摸着他的眉眼，想起自己刚才的禽兽行为，又突然冒出一句酸话：你中有我，我中有你。  
之后他帮他清理了花穴，又重新为他穿好了衣服。晨光洒进来的时候，在他额头印下一吻。  
等他买完早餐回来后，就听见几个人围着清醒过来的他。透着晨光。他看向他的眼睛。他仿佛觉得他一定是个妖精，不然为何自己的魂早就被他勾走。昨夜的那些荒唐都不足够。想把他据为己有，再也不会被任何人觊觎他的美貌。他突然惊醒自己真的已经融入了其中，变得和Z先生一样想拥有他的一生。  
房间内玻璃杯破碎的声音中断了他的回忆，他连忙开门冲进去顺便带上了门。他正蹲在床边捡刚刚摔碎的玻璃碎渣。纪枫上前扶着他坐在床边，从卫生间找来扫把簸箕。等一切收拾完毕，看着他还坐在床边发怔。他看不得他的眼神，上前几步握住了他的手，冰凉的温度给他燥热的心带来一丝颤动。“已经没事了。”他下意识的安慰道。Owen巧妙地收回自己的手，避开了他的眼睛。那双动人眼睛里以前是多么迷人的色彩，现在都暗淡下去了。他裹紧了被子侧过身，背朝着他。  
“医生说，你的身体很快就会恢复。孩子……可能有所影响。所以你要养好身体，才能更好的给他营养。”纪枫声音越来越低，他当初只是为了把他弄进医院，最大程度的保护他。失去孩子是最好的选择，可是他无法劝自己放下这件事。因为他有私心。他很想质问他孩子的父亲是谁，为什么不保护好他。但他没资格问。也没勇气。如果那个男人死了，他想他没有那么大的把握去和一个亡者争，如果他活着，又会不会有让他永远消失的念头呢？他默默的退出房间，在锁上房门的一瞬间，他仿佛听到他说了一声谢谢。短暂的微笑的声音，纪枫有种听错的错觉。  
接下来的日子，纪枫悉心的照顾着Owen，替他洗头擦身，扶他去小解，连饭菜都是用了几张电影票让隔壁护工带过来的。他耐心的吹凉了勺子里的粥，才温柔的递到他唇边。无微不至到照顾让他受宠若惊。Owen很想说你不必赎罪似的做这一切，可是又怕说出来会听到更不想接受的真相。什么都可以，但是他真的不想陷入一段感情的漩涡中了。在一个安静地地方，养大这个孩子，是最大的心愿。  
沙任来的时候，纪枫已经喝完了今天的第五罐咖啡。“我说，医院不能抽烟，你也不能拿咖啡当水喝的消愁啊！你不怕你睡不着啊！”沙任打趣他。他翻个白眼，心说失眠就好了。每晚听着他的呼吸睡着，梦里都是翻着Owen做了一遍又一遍。直到血浸湿了床单，他才吓的惊醒。正好对上他那双空洞的眼神，更是激发了施虐欲。小兄弟一下就涨大了一圈。房间里尴尬的气氛流淌。他默默躺下身装作自己睡着了，直到听见对方平稳的呼吸。他才松了口气。睁开眼睛，就鬼使神差的向病床走去，刚走到他面前，就看见他睁大了眼睛，他吓得后退了一下距离。“你……你没睡着啊！”  
“你是还想再来一次吗？”他眼睛瞟向天花板，语气是那么的平常。就想问你吃没吃晚饭那样的自然。  
“你。。。。。。你说什么？”  
“你梦里对我做的那些事。”  
“我……我没有。”  
“那就当我什么都没说吧。”他侧过身背对着他继续睡。寂静的空气。“如果你想，我可以给你一次机会的。”  
说完就真的再没说话。不久就传来沉沉的呼吸。看来是睡着了。  
可那句话如同咒语般在纪枫耳边回响。弄得他接下来几天都不敢睡得太沉，深怕自己梦游发生点什么。  
“你在这看会儿，我去天台抽口烟。有事打电话给我。”  
沙任看着他背影离去，推开了房门。来到床前将保温桶放在小桌子上。一颗颗大小适中的馄饨从桶里落在碗里，Owen看的眼睛都亮了。“知道你馋这一口，特意起个大早给你包的。”  
看着他心满意足的吃起来，沙任也笑开了。  
“谢谢。”  
“就只有谢谢啊！”  
他吃下最后一刻馄饨，喝尽了最后一口汤。“你想要什么？”赤裸裸的勾引。沙任已经坐在床前揽过他的上身，吻了上去。他推拒了几下，“不。。。。。。不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“我听人说你前一阵结婚了。我……那时候在大宅里是迫不得已，既然你已经有个家庭了，我就不能……”  
“谁跟你通风报信的呢？可那个人为什么没告诉你，那个人和我离婚了。我们的那个方面终究还是不契合。”  
“我有个孩子，我不该……”  
他抚摸着他的微微隆起的腹部，“我想和你一起，无论你是不是有孩子和我无关。就算你结婚了我都想和你在一起。何况据我所知，你目前单身，也无伴侣，连个炮友都没有。”他又凑近了些，贴着他耳边，“你在幻想湖畔的林间小屋，有一个和你血缘羁绊的孩子时，就没想过有个炮友，他会帮你做很多事，甚至帮你吸奶。”Owen的脸染上绯红，双手推拒着他，他才不会上当，一只手握住他的双手，一只手隔着病号服揉捏着他的乳头。“我带你离开好不好？”  
他点点头。  
当纪枫吸第二支烟的时候，他的手机上的警报器响了起来。他立刻熄灭了烟头，用最快的速度来到病房的时候，已经人去楼空。拨过去电话的时候，才发现两人把手机都落在了床头柜上。他凭借着Owen身上的跟踪器，很快发现郊区出现了信号。他下了电梯开着车就向郊区狂奔。渐渐却失去了信号。恐怕是连定位器也扔了。他当时冷汗就下来了，突然担心起他的安慰。可当他找到两人的废弃的车辆时，他才发现自己的担心到底有多么多余。车舱内就算被清理干净了。却依然在地毯的角落有干涸的精液痕迹，还有乳香。他忍不住幻想那场面有多香艳。他应该是跨坐在那人的双腿上，被唆食着乳肉，奶白的汁被他吸进嘴里，他敏感的穴口一下一下夹紧他的阴茎，操的他淫水禁不住的顺着大腿内侧流下来，他舒爽的用一只手拖着自己的腹部，一手抓着窗框上下起伏享受着欢愉。之后他被放倒在后座。后入的姿势让他的手指紧紧握着身下的皮质表面，留下一个个深印。他一定没戴套，周围没看见保险套的盒子，尽数射在他的内腔里，以至于最后公主抱的时候穴口里的液体不小心滴了一两滴。他们意犹未尽，所以公主抱改为了拥抱。他的穴口随着他的步伐将他的阴茎吞的更深。他欢愉的在他肩背抓挠，却让他想操的更深。民宅里到处都是欢愉的印记。他迫不及待的把他放在了一楼客厅的沙发上，欺身而上，打桩似的操着他的穴，淫水和精液混着止不住的流下来，在沙发上留下印记。也许窗外的鸟叫声打断了他们的快乐，Owen拉着他的手向二楼走去，他忍不住又来了一次，精液和奶白的汁液混在一处落在楼梯上。之后两人撞开门板。估计在里面翻云覆雨了几次。以至于他们都沉睡着根本没听到纪枫到来的脚步声。他坐在楼梯间，很想质问他是不是是个男人就能上。但明显沙任是不同的。他在他臂弯里睡得安心。那紧锁的眉头不再皱出褶皱，沙任的手覆在他腹部的毛毯上，而他的手轻轻地搭在上方。  
后半夜的时候，Owen醒来准备到客厅倒杯水，却透过月光看见纪枫坐在那里。  
他并没有受到惊吓，只是看着他疑问他为何在这里。  
纪枫站起身揽过他的腰轻轻一推，就用手臂困在他和墙壁间的空隙。  
“那天，你的承诺还算数吗？”  
还没等他开口，他已经吻上那肖想的唇。一只手也沿着他的身体向下游走，揭开他身披的睡袍，轻而易举滑进他的腿间。刚才被操过的地方摸起来略微的肿，可是仍然不餍足的吞下他的三个手指。他抬起他的左腿，就往里操。期间沙任翻个身，让他紧张穴口突然夹紧他的阴茎。他托起他的两团臀肉，两条长腿环住他的腰侧。纪枫骂了句“怎么这么淫荡！”   
“可是你很爱我的淫荡”  
纪枫不说话，真是欠操的妖精。此时不狠狠的操他，都对不起自己，接着狠狠的挺了进去。  
“去床上”  
纪枫坏心肠的惦着他的臀肉，让他操得更深。他已经敏感的射了一次，纪枫却精神的狠狠研磨他的花心。  
“我……我很重”  
他啃食他的乳肉。“你的乳还不够重啊！”  
Owen可不给她继续说下去的机会，用自己的唇封住接下来要说的话。跌跌撞撞到隔壁房间。Owen倚在床头，大张着双腿，纪枫进去的时候也不忘照顾他的乳首，终于把他穴喂饱的时候，Owen已经沉沉的睡过去。他又再次帮他清理了后穴，还不忘在他床头放一杯热水。后来他想他醒来的时候估计水也凉了，又提着灌满的保温壶上楼。又担心他醒来体力不支又摔碎杯子，索性就不睡了。看着他的侧颜，握住他微微发凉的双手。拿着他先前丢下的手机，翻看着里面的一些琐碎的心情杂记。他知道这样不道德，可是他不知道该用什么方式了解眼前的人。这个让他有种冲动-很想很想在一起的人。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章  
趁着Owen睡觉的时候，一口厨房里可是盘踞着一条护食的蛇和一只猛虎剑拔弩张，为吐司争夺黄油和果酱大战开始。双方势力悬殊，纪枫凭借队长的优势略胜一筹。拿着吐司塞进嘴里的时候，信心满满地吃下去后，倚着厨房门框看着纪枫洋洋得意的神情，“我真不忍心告诉你，这可是这所民宅冰箱里最后一块吐司。你吃完了......”他仰头指了指房间，“他吃什么？”  
“你......你刚才干嘛不说！”  
“作为你的下级给你让梨我乐意之至，作为你的情敌，我没有那个权利告诉你！”  
“你.....我现在就去买！车钥匙！”  
沙任将钥匙抛了过去。他接到后在食指转了几圈出门，想了一想又觉得不对，折了回来。果然看见沙任准备往房间走去。他一把拖住他。  
“调虎离山？我不该再上一次当。食物你去买！”纪枫发号施令。  
“那我还不相信你呢！你照顾他的时候偷偷摸摸就吃了个饱！谁知道你现在会做什么？”  
“距离最近的商场大概需要20分钟。一个小时你可以回来吧！”他将厨房里的码绳甩给了沙任。“绑住我！你绑的结我最快10分钟最慢20分钟可以解开。就算我被困住如果有人来我也能抵挡五分钟。所以放心的去购物。请务必一个小时内赶回来，快去快回。”沙任接过绳子，将绳子在纪枫和一把橡木椅背来回穿梭。  
最后他打了一个死结。同时也将自己的那些感情困在那段结里。临危不乱头脑清晰的君子或许真的是遇到了一个难以自拔的对象才做出了那种事！他身家背景都是数一数二，如果他需要安定的生活，纪枫应当是最适合的。一分钟的时间他似乎都已经设想了他们在一起的种种情景。于是他做个了抉择。15分钟后纪枫解开了绳索。20分钟后他吸掉了第一支烟。30分钟后他吸掉了四支烟。45分钟后半包烟只剩下了空壳。他看到有个7、8岁的男孩骑着自己的四个轮子的自行车将一大包东西递到他手里。  
“是个哥哥让我给你的。蓝色T恤白色帽子，黑框眼镜。他说只要记下他的衣服颜色描述给你你就知道是谁了？大哥哥，你猜出来了对不对？”  
他揉着小男孩的后脑，“嗯.....谢谢你，小朋友。那你告诉大哥哥，他去哪里了？”  
“他好像是往海边方向去了。那里过去就是镇上了。”  
Owen穿着白T和白色短裤扶着后腰一步步走过来。男孩眼睛发亮的下了自行车，将自己上衣口袋里的玫瑰形状的棒棒糖递给了他，还将自己草编的戒指套在他手指上。“你长得好美！我在玩过家家的时候，都没有看到过你这么美丽的新娘。等着我，等我长大来娶你。套上我的戒指就是我的人了。”  
纪枫不由得头疼，这是劝走了一个情敌又来一个更年轻的吗？  
“喂喂喂，小朋友，你没看我还站在这儿吗？”  
他转头看了看纪枫，又看了看Owen，“你们是couple？”  
Owen没有回答只是眨了眨眼睛。纪枫几步跨过来揽过他的腰身宣布主权。  
男孩看着纪枫，“你虽然看起来不错，但肯定没我优秀。等我长大来打败你。”  
说完后就骑着自己自行车离开了。纪枫一时间没有松开搭在他腰间的手。他转过脸对上他的眼神，“你该放开了。”  
“我要寸步不离地保护你。”  
“以什么身份？”  
“男朋友？”  
“睡了一次就能当我男朋友？你......”  
他用食指点住对方的唇：“你不必，你真的不必如此。”  
“你也不必。你有大好的身世背景。在青山别墅中沙任说有纪队长在一切难题迎刃而解。所以我大概猜出来你是谁了。”  
“既然你知道，有困难找纪队，那你就不必忧心了。”  
他转过身面对着同样转过身的他，拨开他的额发。“如果我不能把你从黑暗拯救出来。至少在这暗夜里让我陪着你保护你。”  
“我......我已经.....我真的该相信你吗？”过往的经历，没有一个人无法停驻脚步，没有一个人牵住他的手同行。  
“你不必相信我，但你一定要相信自己，你绝对有获得幸福的权利。”  
海边的小岛生活惬意。一睁开眼，云朵就仿佛从打开的窗户飘过来。他想伸手去摸，双手却被钳制住高过头顶的压在窗台上，头悬在窗台边上，在他乳首上毫无半分怜惜之情的啃咬着，双腿也被提了起来，只能靠本能夹紧压在他身上不断挺动的腰身两侧。  
“害怕掉下去就夹紧点！”纪枫狠操他的花穴，“嘶～妈的，怎么夹这么紧！”突然的紧缩让男人当时就射在体内。被微凉的白浊刺激的将孽根夹的更紧。“昨晚没喂饱你吗？还这么饥渴！”他将自己的阴茎抽了出来，又重新变换角度操了进去。等纪枫射到什么都射不出来的时候，Owen的粉嫩的茎体上只有零星的几点。也就是说他还没有高潮。  
纪枫心想这尤物越来越耐受了。他的唇包裹住他的阴茎，Owen被警觉的抬起头，“你，你不必......”  
他唇放开，冲他微笑，“没什么！你的味道很好的，不行你尝尝。”“你......”他双手攀住他的肩头，“这其实也是一种情趣的，你不用难为情，更不必感动。两性关系本来就是平等的。如果不懂得珍惜你的，你大可以说拜拜。你值得更好的人。”  
Owen不禁想上次帮他口的那个人是谁呢？他有些记不清了。或许早就抛弃了他或者他自己弄丢了他吧。他勾住他的脖子，与他激情热吻。事后他被放置在大床上，纪枫的唇上下吞吐着他的阴茎，直到射到了他的嘴里。他本来想退了，怎奈何Owen却还没要够，“里面痒痒......你......momo它，摸摸它。”纪枫手指重新在后穴里翻搅。自己的小兄弟也被勾的又重新站了起来。他又借着刚才的体液和分泌的花蜜又往里顶了顶，直到晨尿射在了他的体内，被腥臊温热的尿液刺激的着花心，Owen又射了出来。这场情事才告结。  
早餐的时候，纪枫收到了一则讯息。他可以将Owen送去一个安全的地方，而他也必须回到Z先生那里重新开始卧底生活。  
分离的时候他说他们很快就会见面，却没想到Owen又被重新送回到了Z先生的身边。  
“为什么？为什么？”  
没有人能回答他。但他大致猜了出来。也算有身份的纪家，纪枫是家里的独苗，大概不会容忍一个被大佬的包养过的人进了他的家门。何况枕边人的消息应该更为精彩，对彻底销毁Z集团也是百利而无一害。  
Owen的腹部已经隆起一个弧度了。Z先生满嘴说着不在意，可夜里却是换着花样的折腾他。一星期后的傍晚Owen发着高烧出来找水喝，才被从外地赶回来的纪枫拦下抱在角落里。唇与唇的触碰中纪枫将温水渡到他嘴里。  
“你瘦了好多。”他怜惜的摸着他的脸颊。  
“你也黑了不少。很辛苦吧。”  
他摇摇头。“明天下午Z先生会去东面交易，到时我们会布下陷阱，在那之前他要去南城，我抽空回来给你带那里你爱吃的糖豆花。  
之后他替他清理干净，又上了药，才放他回去休息。  
第二日纪枫假扮快递员进来，屋内还有个修空调的师傅。看着纪枫鬼鬼祟祟的和他牵着手上了二楼。寂静的大宅里，他趴着门口听得里面的动静不可控制的硬了。最近刚刚失恋的他，在风月区又没遇到合适的。修空调的空档他就注意到他撩拨他的心。超短的居家服只盖住了臀部，湿漉漉的白色蜜汁他都能看到顺着大腿内侧流了下来。“这么骚！操起来滋味定是美妙。”  
光是趴在门板听里面淫靡的水声就让他想入非非了。纪枫出来的时候，他还在捣鼓着空调。  
“还没修好？”  
“马上就好，换过这根管就好。”  
“那麻烦师傅帮忙把卧室温度调高一些，就算是夏天，他也有点冷。”  
男人点点头。纪枫才放心的离开。  
男人蹑手蹑脚的来到卧室，屋内的蜜水味道吸引着他。他掀开Owen身上的薄毯，轻薄的家居服包裹着他，即便怀了孕，也是勾人的曲线。长达一周的欲望无处排解，脱了衣服就捆住了他的双手。Oweb被他折腾醒了开始呼救和乱踢。他用扯开的家居服碎片堵住他的嘴。拉开他乱踢的双脚，曼妙的入口就在眼前泛着淫水。男人提起忍耐已久的阴茎就插了进去，里面的肠肉紧紧咬住他，他爽的浑身发颤。“真是个骚货！你这骚穴也太舒服了吧！”男人狠狠的挺动，一下下撞击着那点，被刺激的Owen只能凭着本能更紧的夹住他的阴茎。  
裸露的肌肤更是爱不释手，稍稍一用力就在腿上身上留下自己的痕迹，看的他施虐欲暴涨。在他身上留下一串串印记。敏感的乳首被啜出一阵阵奶水！  
“妈的老子从出娘胎就没喝过母乳！原来这么好喝呢！”男人饥渴难耐的吸完一边又吸另一边。  
“可以射进来吧！我还没试过不带套的内射。”  
Owen在身下拼命摇着头，却也制止不了男人已经在他体内射出的事实。男人舒爽的又操了百来下，一波尿液射进体内的时候，他被夹的更是想不想拔出来。  
“你在干什么！”Z先生当场毙了压在他身上的男人。  
Owen吓的往床头后退。“你就这么饥渴？”  
Z先生甚至都没替他解开困在为他身上的结，捏着他的脸问道。  
“上次你被我的手下弄进了医院。我以为那是他们的错。Q叔对你的粗暴行为我也以为是他不自量力的为你着迷。我总是找种种借口，那都是他们意志力太薄弱。可是今天呢！一个随便的修理工都能插的内射，还尿了出来！再一再二，你怀了谁的中你大概都不知道吧！可男人们却为你着迷。我本来九死一生逃回来想带你离开，但是我实在无法容忍我要为你还要杀多少个人，你才能完完全全属于我？我累了。真的很累了！”他一脱力，Owen无力的靠在床头。  
黄亮从门外进来，“Z先生该走了。”  
他点点头，“那几个叛徒呢！”  
“还在隔壁！”  
“把他带下去吧。”  
“Z先生。”  
“去吧。”  
不久后隔壁传来了他的呼救和男人们发狠操弄他的呻吟。他闭了闭眼睛，最后连看都不看隔壁一眼就离开了。  
时间仿佛过了很久，久到Owen已经无力地瘫在床上任凭别人玩弄。他慢慢闭上眼睛。回忆翻涌而来。“是不是一切都是他的错呢。”他似乎感到什么东西流了出来。之后就跌入了无尽的黑暗里。当他醒来抱着孩子喂奶的时候，电视里播放了一则新闻。“Z在去往机场的路上被抓获。就连他的别墅也被炸毁。其中一名景观在别墅营救人质时中殉职。”他关掉了电视。窗外的云层很厚，仿佛要透过紧闭的玻璃窗进来。景色和那个小岛一样美丽，可是告诉他必须要相信自己的人已经不在了。墓园寂静无声，他带着他的孩子在一座墓碑前放下了一一根棒棒糖。  
“你要是不醒来，我可要去找那个小男孩了。他那么聪明，可怜的失去了双亲，我来抚养他，给他读你爱看的推理小说好吗？”  
在平静的小岛，男孩取名纪远方。他教他知识，一起读推理小说。纪远方带着庄远航在远处的秋千上玩耍。他泡着一杯茶水，在这阳光明媚的下午读着他的日记。“如果我能早点遇见你该有多好！”


	16. Chapter 16

经纪人桑晟替Owen接了一个工作。希腊爱情海拍摄一部爱情动作片。上周庄远航在玻璃房看着他被一男人翻来覆去的折腾失了神，很长时间都不吃不喝。他只能拉开衣链，涂了些蜂蜜在乳头上，庄远航被他抱在怀里，眼神空洞，嘴巴却不停的在他乳肉上啃咬。双乳都吸不出什么汁液时，庄远航仍然在出于强迫的症状唆食。直到他的嘴巴都麻了，双眼闭着趴在他胸口睡着了。口水顺着嘴角流下来，流在他白皙的腹部。Owen用口水巾擦干净，用双手轻轻合上他的嘴巴。拉上衣链把他放在床上休息。桑晟希望给他换个心情，这美丽的国度又不费神费力的剧本最适合不过。  
导演是新晋导演，没太多经验。爱情动作片只是他用来上手学习的。在片场他被另一颇有知名度的男演员戴安牵着鼻子走。他说东他不敢说西。Owen看在眼里也不想过多地发表意见。无药可救的导演和狂妄自大的对手，想来放松的都成了空谈。不过他总觉得戴安似乎一直跟着他。化妆间他明明画好了妆，却在Owen进来后又开始批判化妆师这里那里画的不对。更衣室里Owen刚退下衣服，正在换戏服，就被人推门而入。他火速换上衣服却被戴安调侃：都是男人怕什么嘛！  
后来他变本加厉从后背抱住了他，还好助理阿徽从隔壁听到动静赶过来才解救了他。  
“如果不想我碰你，就别勾引我。”  
几天之后的一场戏本来是接吻戏，导演被游说改成了床戏。他还自信满满地说：工作人员都在，他不敢胡来的。  
那天下午被清了场。除了灯光师摄影师导演，就只有戴安和Owen。Owen穿着一件黑色浴袍，胸口贴了一只玫瑰花纹身若隐若现。茎身渐渐湮没在阴影里。花朵开在他右侧的乳头上。  
情绪来得很快，戴安抱着他接吻，然后渐渐失了分寸，舌头滑进他的口腔内壁翻搅。他想推开对方，却发现自己浑身无力。之后被推在大床上，浴袍被解开，戴安解开自己的拉链，他没穿内裤，粗壮的茎身露了出来，他后退了一些距离，却被戴安托着长腿拉过来。手掌在他裸露的大腿内侧和胸腹部游走。他已经被抚摸的射了一次。  
“真是够骚的。随便摸一摸就能高潮了。”  
如此活春宫让摄影师大开眼界，他透过镜头都能看见戴安压制住他的大张的双腿，将自己的龟头埋进那若隐若现的穴里。  
“嗯.....嗯.....”  
“舒服吗？嗯......我的尺寸大不大，绝对能满足你。”  
他摇着头拒绝，“不要......嗯......不要”  
内心深处拒绝但却都挡不住内心的罪恶的欲望。  
“不要？你难道没感觉出来你的骚穴把我吸得多紧吗？”他说着又往里面狠狠地抽动，一下下撞击的他的花心。Owen食髓知味，紧绷拒绝的身体变成了接纳，双腿软绵绵的撑起，大张着角度受着他的操弄。“啊～重一点....重一点.....”  
“你真是真是骚到不行了！”说完继续大开大合的干着他。导演、摄影师、灯光师都看得到硬的发疼。  
“我说，戴少，见好就收吧！”  
“废什么话，没看见这贱人被我操弄的正舒服吗？要看就闭嘴，不看就都给我出去。”他抽出，穴口的软肉还挽留着他的阴茎。  
重新操进去打桩似的抽动。  
“嗯.....嗯.....再深一些，再.....”  
“真是太骚了！这深度还满足不了你？嗯？”  
前面的无人抚慰，他扭动身体费力的想蹭他的身体。  
男人翻了个身，掰开他的臀瓣，抽出又狠狠操进去。后入的姿势让他进入的更深。牛仔裤粗糙的面料磨的他臀肉发红发疼。前面的无人抚慰，戴安见他难受却按住他的双手。  
“把我夹射了，就让你自慰。”  
Owen不停蠕动自己，好让阴茎和床单摩擦获得一点舒适。后穴更是扭动着双臀，将他的性器吞的更深。男人掐着他的腰狠狠地进攻的数十下，黄色的尿液从前面喷了出来，后穴夹的更是舒爽，戴安最后打着颤的射了出来。“真他妈舒服！”  
那穴口夹着他的阴茎，似乎榨干了最后一滴精华，才把它放开。  
周遭的人都看傻了，下体也是胀的发疼。但是几人也不敢上前享用。戴安提上裤链，翻身下床。  
“你们不上？”看着床上白皙肌肤上印着青紫痕迹的Owen，谁不想上。可是他是齐峰的人，又不敢上前。  
“真是孬种！那就先休息吧。我被他弄得太累了，回去补个眠。明天再拍吧！”  
众人散去，阿徽才敢来，忙脱下自己的衣服包裹住浑身赤裸的Owen，打开杯口，给他饮用。他用吸管吸了几口温水，才算回过神。还好尿出来把他夹的射了出来，不然不知道还要折腾到几时。浴缸里手指上下撸动自己的阴茎。在释放出来的时候，他听见阿徽在外面敲门。“哥，我们可以回家了。”回国的时候桑晟已经不在了。回去后他的经纪人不知道又换成了谁。纪远方在他上机前跟他视频过，加州的阳光照的他晃神。他有多久没见过阳光了。他突然有点想家了。


	17. Chapter 17

第十六章  
幸福的日子总是短暂的。总会有一些小石子打破湖面的平静。那天下班准备去从幼儿园接庄远航的时候，有人出示证件让Owen去协助调查。  
这一调查就是几个星期。他在看守所的日子里没被挨打没挨饿，但是却依然摆脱不了被威胁的生活。进来的第三天，Manson夜晚就压着他身上。衣服很容易被脱下来。白皙的皮肤在这夜色里都白的耀眼。周围人小声吹起了口哨。甚至在他们的声音刺激下打着飞机对着墙壁射了出来。  
Owen依然很敏感。何况禁欲了这么久。男人随便翻搅了他的内穴，就已经沾湿了他的手指。他因为这两天的饮食软绵绵的拒绝全成了邀请。他不知道事情为什么又变成了这样。可是男人压在他耳边说：想好好的见他的孩子就别反抗。伺候舒服了，也许还能有些惊喜。  
Manson边操边说些话，“我见过你。在医院里，你双手撑在婴儿床边，沙任操得你很带劲儿。听说你那时候奶水丰富，随便一捏就能出水，现在还是这样吗？”那时的沙任从背后下面打桩似的撞击着他的花穴，双手绕过胸前玩弄他的乳首。他不得不捏紧婴儿床边才不至于被推倒。那时庄远航还在熟睡却被些许的晃荡晃得醒了。一场好梦被惊醒，孩子高亢的哭声抗议着。小手挥舞在空中。沙任那时吐槽说他也是小色鬼。这么小就玩他的乳头。这孩子喝完了奶也不闲着。小手要捏着他的柔软胸部才肯睡觉。有时捏着捏着都能尿出来。沙任也玩弄着他，从后面操着他的穴。有时也和庄远航一起尿出来。  
后来他尽量压低身体，庄远航小手揪着他的乳尖。小孩子不知道轻重，没多久他就射了。随后沙任射在他体内，乳汁就喷了出来。溅了婴儿床附近都是奶香味道。  
Manson用了发了狠捏着他的乳头。  
“嗯......”红肿的刺激下面吸的更紧。“骚货！月子期间寂寞难耐！被操的一直流奶是不是！”  
Owen蓓操得迷迷糊糊，但是却听出了不对。他的生活被人监视着，却毫无头绪。  
Manson有时起了尿意，半夜三更就掰开他的双腿，在他内穴里横冲直撞。龟头在温热的包裹里酣畅淋漓的射出来，同时舒爽的尿在内穴里。  
“比夜壶舒服多了！”他颤抖射的舒爽，然后拔出来提上裤子。   
后来是被谁清理干净的他已经不记得了。事后他看到了庄远航的照片。  
过了很久，一位带着金丝边眼镜的男人会见他。  
“很快你就能出去了。出去后我们合作一笔生意吧。”  
男人看Owen没什么反应，嘴角上扬一个弧度，“相信我。”  
后来确实因为是一场误会，他出来了。金丝边眼镜的男人说纪远方和庄远航在海边等他回家。金丝边眼镜男准备了一套干净的衣服以及一些礼物。  
“我说你去国外出差了。这些礼物是给他们准备的。”  
Owen迟疑的不想接。“不用觉得是欠我人情。好好我们一起的职业就好。”  
之后他成为性爱咨询师。没想到第一位客人就是曹益。他的妻子最近迷上了一个杂志模特，本来各玩各的也是默许的事。但是牵涉到婚姻破裂就问题大了。  
再次被曹益进入的时候，他已经不再抱有原来的那种不公平的关系里。这次的合作他是掌握主导权的。  
几年的时光，曹益感觉到了Owen的变化。在他们的相处关系里他变得自信起来。原来的引诱已经变为专业的口吻。他的身体也开始自我掌控。该敏感的时候咬的他很紧。操进去的时候和原来的感觉不一样了。如果不是那张脸，他进入的时候真的感觉是在和自己的老婆做。  
在他内射的时候，半天没缓过劲。那种感觉真的有种和妻子在一起的感觉。直到听到他冷漠的那句：“你可以下去了。”  
“你最近好不好？”曹益还埋在他的体内，伸手想触碰他的脸颊，被他躲开了。  
“先生，你逾越了。这行为太亲密了。”  
“我.....我只是.....”  
他不知道该说什么。拔出来的时候他已经收回缠在他身上的双腿。只套上了一件白大褂，向百叶窗附近的办公桌走去，拉开百叶窗，阳光照在他身上。他拧开一只钢笔在牛皮封面的笔记本上记录着什么。  
“曹先生今日咨询结束了。下次什么时候请和我的助手另约时间。”  
接着他拉开了桌旁的门，离开了。留下曹益一人还跪坐在床上。  
监视器里的J嘴角浮出一抹微笑，他推了推金边眼镜，“终于成熟了。”


	18. Chapter 18

第十七章  
戴着金丝边眼镜的柯纯将自己收到的咨询请求的客户资料zhenglihai放在Owen桌上。  
从监视器看到他开始变得雁过不留声了实在很欣慰。他可不忍心这世上唯一有趣的事变得无趣。一生爱一个人那该有多无趣。为一个人放弃自己的资本更加无趣。而这些他不希望在Owen身上看到。看到男人为他痴狂着迷又捉不住他是一件多么有趣的事情。  
当然，他明白Owen还在为旧情所困。于是他爱情故事放在中间。当他克制住了情绪又会被这个世界真情感动。  
一个婚纱设计师对自己的新娘结婚穿婚纱这件事感到害怕，要紧的是，他的小兄弟毫无感觉。真是一件特别奇怪的事。  
Owen见到设计师时，他局促不安，却在令人心安的声音和氛围里，叙说自己的故事。被伤害过的心该如何填补。他自是知道此时找到挚爱，却依然忘不了那被初恋伤神的时刻。他对感情不够自信。说着说着蜷缩在一角。等恢复平静的时候，Owen已经穿着他当年设计的款式而来。神通广大的柯纯总是能搞到这些，并且修改成他的尺寸，完美无缺。  
微卷的金发垂在耳畔。他走过去撩开“她”的面纱。  
假扮的这个恋人不敢看着他，微微低下头。  
“其实.....”  
“我....”  
两人同时开口。  
“你先说。”男人温柔的撩起“她”的头发别在耳后。  
“我对不起你。”  
“其实...这么多年我只想问一句你过得好不好。”  
“她”摇摇头。男人怜惜地问道，那我该怎么帮你呢！  
“抱抱我。”  
男人手臂向前，将那人揽在自己怀里。镂空的设计，他的手指在他光洁的肌肤上游走。他想起柯纯在把他接近诊疗室的时候说：你可以对他做任何事。手掌不自控的向下滑去，隔着布料揉捏着他的臀肉。然后吻就这样铺天盖地的落下来。头纱落在地上。Owen被推在那张大红色的婚床上。身上洁白的婚纱铺满开来。男人堆起拿过长的裙摆，分开穿着奶白色高跟鞋的两只脚踝舔舐起来，拨开那上身低领，粉嫩的乳头Q弹可口。下身的女穴紧致的连他手指塞进去都有点困难。当年的破处也是费了不少神。他耗足了耐心，两根手指往里穿刺。看着身下的人满脸潮红，他也顾不了多少，小兄弟已经胀痛，然后戳进去被肠肉夹的当场缴械，和当年一样稚嫩。他不甘示弱拔出来又顶进去，直往最深处戳。挂在腰间的长腿细腻的手感让他爱不释手，更加充满干劲戳进去。  
“慢点.....慢一点......”男人戳的用力，双手揉捏着双乳揉捏出乳，吸的痛快。横冲直撞的兄弟在穴里播射出精华。拔出的时候，液体渗在身下的婚纱上，多余的流在婚床上，真是美妙的场景。男人不给他任何喘息的机会又再次重操了进去。


	19. Chapter 19

第十八章  
Owen推拒了柯纯给他接的新客户。据他的描述，柯纯觉得有些不妙，但又觉得是不是该给个他的机会走出过去那段经历。  
Owen和谢骞约在一家会所。会所比较私密，这里的每一块区域都是会员制。谢骞聊天兴致不高，而他最喜欢网球，只是欣赏别人打。Owen和这的教练对打几局后，教练就默默退出去。谢骞递给他一瓶水，Owen结果后喝了大半，甩了甩汗水浸湿的头发，谢骞就鬼使神差的拿了手里的毛巾替他擦头发，这么亲密的动作让两人都一滞，两人突然联想到以前也有这样一个人默默陪伴在旁。柏东林不太喜欢运动，运动就感觉要了他的命一样。可是到Owen哪儿他都会跟着。他那时候其实也很辛苦，事业刚刚起步，但依然是他说一场说走就走的旅行，他就会跟着。跟着他去，他在拍拍风景，他却在一旁拍着他。那时候他们都不富有，一个还在医学院读书，一个才刚开始创业。生日节日连高级餐厅都没什么钱，只能躲在麦当劳里唱生日歌，喝着麦当劳最普遍的一款咖啡，听着圣诞歌曲传来，谢骞把自己准备的礼物送给对方。多日里的白水面包都换来了这个。与此同时Owen将自己准备的礼物送出去。柏东林将那只钢笔别在他风衣的兜里，手指点了点那靠近心脏的位置，“我回国后记得给我写信！”Owen看着柏东林穿着自己买的皮鞋也嘱咐他别对自己太苛刻了。那天离别的时候在那辆小破车上，他们驾轻就熟的开始。Owen一手撑在窗框上，不敢动静太大，一是因为这小破车明天买个价钱估计还能够他撑一段，而是本就个高的他稍微一动就撞到上方的车。两人心有灵犀一想将来可一定要买个大点的车。柏东林掀起他身上唯一的遮盖—一件对他来说宽大的白衬衫。那时候他们经常换着穿衣服，Owen的基本都是棉质的T恤衣服，柏东林倒是清一色的西装三件套。Owen那时候说“你装什么知识分子，简直就是斯文败类”将他的眼镜扔在不远处。“说的没错，我就是斯文败类，不然怎么能把你操的欲仙欲死！”又一深顶，Owen基本连话都说不出来了，只像海上的一条浮木，只有真真切切抱紧眼前的人才能获救。现在浑身唯一的支撑点在他穴里凶狠的进出着，他惦着脚尖，右手插在他胸口肆虐的男人的发间。青茬在他乳柔附近的软肉，磨的他发痒。最后一记深顶，他紧抓他的头发不放。等两人呼吸平复下来，柏东林说，“将来自己要是长不出头发就怨他。”  
医学生不紧不慢的说精液可是对头发很有利的。  
男人和他换了位置，温润的口腔包裹着他又重新抬头的小兄弟。“想要再来一次就直说。”  
后来荒唐到凌晨两人才在后座上相拥小魅。后来他送他去了机场。后来就一天一封信，再后来一周一次一个月一次，再后来就断了联系。Owen趁着放假回了趟国。大冷天的他就在办公楼下等着他。直到夜幕降临，才看见他抱着公文包准备回到办公楼。转头看到他有点意外却没太多惊喜。Owen觉得他被生活压得失去了原来的活力。柏东林搓着他的手给他取暖，他们都饿了一天但却吃不了什么。他还有个顾客要跑，Owen跟着他身后。一辆自行车载不了两个人，柏东林才破天荒第一次带他坐地铁。看着地图反复研究才到了饭馆。柏东林拉着他一起进去，让他在门口等一会儿。这一等又是半个小时。趁着小解的借口才出来，身上带着酒气，晕乎乎的掏出钥匙给他让他先回家。后来扶着额头跌跌撞撞撞到其他桌上，Owen上前扶着他才得以站稳进了包厢。包厢里坐了几个老板，看着柏东林进来想继续灌他酒，后来看到身后的Owen，其中一个招呼Owen让他坐在附近。问他几个问题，看见他眼神里闪着的光亮，男人将烟灭在烟缸里。“小柏今天也累了。明天到我办公室谈吧。”  
后来Owen架着和他一般高的醉醺醺的男人回到出租屋。因为在地下室，没暖气，他将柜子里不多的棉袄拿出来裹着他。轻抚他泛红的面颊，不住的心疼。  
第二天柏东林去了老板的办公室，签下一笔合约。他的第一笔资金终于来了。他为此高兴的回家，看着Owen将洗净被套床单晾在顶楼的天台，大风吹散了天上的云，蓝蓝的天空下，阳光的味道，洗衣粉的味道包裹着他们，他心里被幸福填满。拉过他的手，“你手上怎么少了什么。”  
“什么？”  
“一枚戒指。带钻的那种好不好？”  
曾经以为那一刻抓住了幸福，后来不过一场梦。  
第一间诊所开业的时候，Owen还给医师当起了助手，忙到昏天黑地。投资人的聚会，他们都说希望见见柏东林的另一半。Owen刚换下医生袍，连饭都没赶得及吃，就来到宴会上。被灌了两杯酒，就趴在旁边睡觉。大老板抚摸着他的头发，感叹道：我是真的喜欢他，你知道该怎么做吗？”  
柏东林特别想掀起桌子带着他离开，可是他不敢。刚开张热热闹闹的小诊所他连办公椅都还没坐过，他真的不甘心就这么放弃。之后他开始保持距离，甚至搬离了地下室都没跟他说一声。他心灰意冷的待到假期结束也没等到他再来和他说一句话。愚人节终于等来一条短信，却是分手。他不知道究竟发生了什么。一夜之间所有朋友似乎都知道他们分手了，打电话问Owen怎么回事？似乎一切都是他的问题？社交平台上他看了他的最新动态。好友都在安慰柏东林，言语里把他的过往说得无一事处。他眼圈泛红的关了电脑。后来就再没见过他。后来大老板来的时候他还处于情伤中。Owen拒绝了好几次后来甚至找到景查。大老板灰溜溜的回去就撤了资。这些与他都没关系了。直到几年后他才回到国内，原来他已经成为地产界的精英，却已经苍老了很多。偶尔看到机场屏幕上广告，他说他特别想建楼的原因是因为他特别想有个家。一个不大却温馨的家。他的楼都有很漂亮的阳台，他说特别喜欢阳台。洗干净衣服，阳光照进来，洗衣粉的清香。Owen没再听下去就已经登了机。  
谢骞在阳台和他交换了红酒味儿的吻，接着衣服一件件剥落下来扔进隔壁的洗衣机。洗衣机转的频率中，谢骞的紫红色利刃在他穴里冲撞。Owen扶着窗台，红酒顺着背部线条在腰窝被谢骞一一吸进嘴里。他扳过他的头，舌头伸进去在他口腔内翻搅。  
“你真不适合这个职业！所有来找你的人最后都不会忘掉你，你可怎么办呢？”  
“那我不就能干到老了吗？”  
他下面发狠的艹着他，“不，是别人干你干到老！”  
这场幸事是他们的救赎，从今以后都会忘记那个在生命里重要的那段。之所以留恋，是因为他们都未曾好好说过再见。这次可以对过去那段告别了。


	20. Chapter 20

第十九章  
Owen从办公楼下来，今天限号，想着扫辆单车去接庄远航。还没骑几步。一个男人跌跌撞撞的走过来就晕在他车前面。他本着医者仁心下车看他的状态，大楼的保安也匆匆赶过来。“医生，你是遇到碰瓷的了吗？我看得清清楚楚，你都没碰到他他就倒了。到时候他要是讹你，我帮你作证。”保安不自觉地将手掌覆在他手腕。春城的夏季不是很热，但覆上去虽然隔着一层衬衣布料，也甚是凉爽，感觉甚好。不由得脑补一些画面。Owen倒是没注意他的心理变化，“张大哥，帮我个忙，先把他扶到我办公室吧！”  
“真的不会有什么问题吗？”  
Owen摇了摇头。  
“有事一定找我帮忙！”  
“好！”  
两人将男人扶到办公室的沙发上。保安还要执勤，满是不舍的离开他办公室。之后Owen给男人注射了一支葡萄糖。大约半小时后男人微微转醒。接过Owen递过来的温水，喝了一口，温度适宜，然后慢慢喝完了一杯水，才道了声谢谢。  
Owen接过他的空杯子，他了解不该问的不该问。转身想离开，被他拉住了手腕。“医生，我......”  
“你可以叫我Owen.不用那么拘束，也不必紧张。我去给你再倒杯水，放点音乐。你慢慢放松下来。”Owen回来的时候，将水杯递给男人。男人攥着杯壁，咬着下唇，思考着要如何开口。  
直到杯中的水被他饮尽，Owen想帮他换一杯的时候，他摇了摇头。  
“你说爱情会有保质期吗？”  
“爱情的产生主要是三种爱情激素。让人们强烈的想见到对方。但任何事物产生就会消亡。当它消失时，恋人之间就会失去激情。但人体可以分泌出一种名叫“内啡呔”的物质弥补消失的激情，但大多数都是因为习惯使然。你觉得你离不了他是因为习惯还是爱情呢？”  
“我渴望见到他，又怕见到他。”  
“sm是情趣，但是转化为暴力的时候你该想想他值得你去考虑吗？”  
男人抱紧自己的胳膊，即便穿着外套他还是感觉到寒冷。  
Owen拿起空调调试了合适的温度。  
“我的伤痕严重吗？”  
“你应该没有去过医院，所以很多伤痕没有得到及时的处理，会留下印记。你因为伤口发炎乱吃过消炎药，导致你肝脏和胃都不太好。我刚才只是简单的为你做了检查。我的建议你该去医院做个全面检查。爱别人的时候别忘了爱自己。而你更要明白这个人究竟值不值得你忍下所有的委屈和疼痛走过一生。”  
“我明白了，谢谢医生。”  
半个月后再见到他时，他的状态很好。一扫那天的阴霾，在阳光下约他吃午饭以表感谢。  
下班的时候，Owen心情不错，看到曾经因低血糖又伤痕累累晕倒的人如今神采奕奕，快乐又充实，他也感动开心。走到停车场想打开车门的时候有人用布捂住了他的口鼻。瞬时就晕了过去。醒来的时候他被放在了自己治疗室的大床上，一个身材高大的人就在他旁边。  
“你......”  
“你鼓励我的人离开我，你胆子够大的！”  
“他有追求自由的权利，而不是成为你施暴的工具。”  
男人一拳打过去，白皙的脸上现了血痕。“你让他离开我，好啊！那你就陪我玩玩如何！”男人撕扯着Owen的上衣，扒下他的长裤，修长白皙的长腿在阳光下晃着眼。男人不由自主的抚摸他的大腿，细腻的手感。  
“不要，放开我。”Owen想用力推开对方，但却浑身无力。  
“别白费力气了，”他贴过来舔掉他嘴角的血迹。“第一次的话我想两人都要好好享受，所以我加了点小情趣。”  
“你.....你无耻！”  
男人扯下裤子，将他双腿拉开压到两侧，扶着自己的分身，才注意到他有个雌穴，手指抚摸着雌穴，“真是遇到宝了！我先把你的后穴填满再来喂饱它。”说着就插了进去。心切的他没来得及涂润滑剂，但是此时也不想再费力去润滑，往里又戳了戳，穴里自己分泌出液体，让他欣喜不已，然后又往里动了动，戳到某一处时肠道的收缩让他立马射了出来。  
“妈的！真是太舒服了！”拔出来又往里顶。大开大合的干了起来。  
身下的Owen手掌开始推拒着他，后来情动慢慢放在两侧，握紧着床单。男人情不自禁握上他的手，慢慢分开他的拳头，一根一根插进去与他交握。  
“操的舒不舒服？”男人另一只手按着他的腰侧，不断的挺送自己的阴茎。  
“放开我，放开我。”  
“放开？你难道感受不到下面咬我咬的多紧吗？”说着男人又一次舒爽的射在穴里。而Owen还没有达到高潮。  
男人又换了几个姿势，白皙的肌肤不吃劲儿，浑身都是青紫红肿的痕迹。前后两个穴都被射的满满的，不住的往外流，落在床单上一片印记。男人心满意足的提着裤子，抚摸他的脸，“下次再好好操你！真想看看你高潮是什么样子！”  
男人出门的时候没有上锁，保安巡逻时看到办公室门开的，敲了敲门没有回应，想着是不是忘锁门了。朝里慢慢走去，在诊疗室门口就看到香艳的场面。Owen软绵绵躺在那里，不着丝缕，浑身青紫的痕迹，穴里还留着白色的液体。保安突然觉得裤子有些紧，下面已经抬头了。他匆匆扒掉自己的衣服就扑了过去。就着那些体液就插了进去。内壁的收缩让他舒爽的向里面戳去。  
Owen回过神，“张大哥，不要，别这样。”他软绵绵的推拒让保安更加觉得是欲拒还迎。他抓住他的双手，感觉就像在心上挠了一下，下面送的更厉害。  
“让我爽一次吧！我知道我钱不多，估计都买不了你的一次。但我回去会把我所有的东西变卖转给你的。”  
“你.....你说什么！”  
“你做的什么大师我是不懂！但听他们说就是陪人睡！你陪谁不是睡！也陪陪我吧！”  
“你...我不是.....你放开我......求你......”  
保安有些心软，正打算撤出的时候，内壁却将他的分身吸的更紧。然后他下了决心又重操了进去。“你说什么我也不会放的！从你第一天进这所大楼办公，跟我说早安说明天见的时候，你没带伞匆匆跑进来，雨水沾湿了你的衣服，递纸巾给你时你的谢谢，沾湿的裤子勾勒出你的曲线的时候，我就想这么对你了。听着你被别人压着干的时候，你的声音就能让我硬起来。说什么我都不会放的。”  
接着他提着他的双腿架在自己肩头上，重重的往里戳了百来下，全数射了进去。看着他浑身泛红的身体，摸起来依然凉爽舒适，又不禁多来了几次。之后提着裤子匆匆跑走。  
纪远方来的时候他已经昏睡过去了。叹了口气，小小的身板扶着他去旁边浴室清洁。手指在穴里抠挖戳刺，睡梦里的Owen呻吟起来。等到都清理完毕，他用浴巾包裹住他的身体，翻开衣柜找了件衣服去给他换上，抱着他上了车。  
车开到一半，他迷迷糊糊的问“去哪儿？”  
纪远方拨开他的额发，“回家了。”  
过了几天，那个在阳光下约他午饭的男人浑身都散发着阴郁，哭着闹着要剥掉他的衣服，却始终硬不起来。Owen右手掌抚摸他的分身，左手抹去他的眼泪。  
“他说你鼓励我是为了赶走我！他说你们睡的时候两人都很享受！他说你是嫉妒我......我越听越气，气你骗了我，嫉妒你，又恨他劈腿，所以......我也不知道自己怎么了？就上了头跑来找你......但是.....”  
“你现在平静下来了吗？”  
他点点头。“是的。他不值得！我分手了，所以他和谁一起都与我无关！但那个人是你我就会觉得背叛！但后来一想连我都要踹掉的男人你怎么会要？”  
“你不必嫉妒我，你要记住你很优秀，优秀到有些人是无法与你匹敌成为伴侣的，所以你不必为了任何人失去自我！”  
“我明白了！我要去意大利了！你要来的时候记得来找我，包吃包住！”  
“好。”  
有些人注定成为过客。不必为了无须挽留的勉强自己。爱情是冲动，但陪伴就是习惯。好的习惯要保持，那些坏的习惯就该戒掉了。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十章  
纪远方赶到家中的时候，曹陆正压在Owen身上，掐着他的脖子。他上前以最快的速度制服了曹陆，并用手铐铐起来。Owen在旁边不住的咳嗽，他打了120。当医生扶着Owen离开的时候，纪远方上前给了曹陆几拳。  
“你最好老实交代发生了什么！不然我一定要让你蹲上几年！”  
曹陆吐了几口口中的血沫，“哟，还没从警 校毕业，就已经开始审人了！你当真要听过程吗？我怕你受不了啊！”  
“老实点！坦白从宽！我有的是办法对付你！”他压着他的肩膀坐在客厅圆桌旁的椅子上，自己拿了纸笔则坐在了对面。  
“我从那儿说起呢？你有上过他吗？居然没有吗？那你一定不知道他的穴有多销魂！我恨不得把他绑起来操一辈子！可是他不洁啊！所以我要杀了他重生！他才干干净净的永远属于我！”  
“为什么你要这么对他！他是我的家人，你曾经是我最好的朋友。你.....”  
“你也说曾经了！你真的不够了解我！高中三年你都没听过我的故事吗？你就那么相信我真的那么纯良只是爱学习的书呆子吗？远方，我上过的女人，估计都比咱们班人数都多。至于为什么会选他？是他勾引我的！”  
“我警告你，你不准侮辱他的人格！”  
“我连更严重的事都做了！这点你都受不了了！我还怎么往下说？你最好保持沉默，等我说完了，你看心情处置我吧！”  
纪远方不说话了。表示默许。  
“大一的生活其实很无聊！我保送上的大学，对于我来说学习真的是最轻松的事！看着班里的同学艾特苦读，真是觉得我一个人高处不胜寒。女生们争先恐后排队着队讨好我，在我面前装娇弱搔首弄姿。我知道她们看重的是我家的钱。所以我也不跟她们谈感情，干上一炮何乐不为。你知道处女的滋味吗？当血溅到我身上和床单上开出艳丽的花朵时，真是美妙的场景。她们在我进入时紧紧的夹着我，哭得梨花带雨脆弱的美感，紧紧攀附着我，我真的觉得我是她们的王！可以拯救她们。打一的寒假我回家的时候，偶然之间我看到曹老头的电脑。视频里那个男人被他压在身下，白皙的肌肤透着粉色，脚尖绷直地搭在他肩头，他操进去的时候，男人风情万种的表情和白皙的肌肤和长腿，仿佛像深海里的美人鱼，诱人的嗓音唤着他的名字像动人的歌曲。我被他勾引了！自那以后，我对女人提不起兴趣了。我在床上的时候，身下是等待我开苞的女人，我满脑子确是他的身影。我只能每天幻想着进入他的感觉，自己用手解决！是他毁掉了我惬意的人生。等我再想去看视频的时候缓解，曹老头已经转移了那些文件！之后我找到了他的办公室！看着他穿着洁白如雪的白大褂，下面空无一物，被压在治疗床上猛干的时候，我觉得他需要我的拯救。我来到他的办公室，一副需要他帮助的样子。他的温柔他的美他的纯洁都等着我享用。今日我借着酒劲儿上头，操着他的时候，那里紧致的比我上过的任何处都舒爽！为什么不是我先遇到他？为什么不是我给他开的苞？他的第一次是不是也那么脆弱？和现在的我风情万种比起来是不是需要我的拯救？所以我掐着他的咽喉，他夹的我更紧。我在他体内射出来真的很舒服！我想让他重生，然后完完全全属于我！”  
“你个变态！”  
“你这么多年忍住没上他我也很是佩服！现在我可以回去了吧！”  
“你等你的律师来接你吧！”  
“你要真的把我弄进去吗？你要让所有人知道他是怎么诱人勾引我上他的吗？”  
“闭嘴！”纪远方上去挥了几拳，他真的想杀了曹陆。可是他做不到。他也没办法送他去讯问，这样所有人都知道Owen有多诱人。所以他妥协了。放开了他。到达医院的时候Owen已经睡着了！他摸着他的额发，“我到底该怎么才能保护你呢！”


	22. Chapter 22

第二十一章  
柯纯最近不知道从哪儿联系了一个客户。当那个身体不再那么年轻的男人坐在诊疗室局促不安的转着手里捏着的拐杖把。柯纯替他泡了他的私人珍藏的咖啡。Owen看着那人背影有点眼熟。又看柯纯那么殷勤，估计是大手笔的客户。  
Owen穿过玻璃门，进来的时候，老人家抬头，手上端的咖啡颤颤巍巍地洒了。他被烫的站起来，又手忙脚乱的胡乱的拿起桌上的面巾纸擦掉茶几上、地板上、沙发上的水渍。不料越擦越多。Owen走过来，“别动。我来吧！”他扯了几张擦手纸巾，男人想站起来帮他，“我让你别动！能不能听我的话？”男人局促的坐在一边，看Owen利索的处理干净。然后从兜里掏出一块手帕与他擦掉裤子上的水渍。男人猛地抓住他的手，闻着他发间的味道。“这么多年了，你还是这么好闻！”粗粝的舌苔舔上他的侧脸，Owen挣扎起来，怎么说他正当壮年，几下就推开了对方。想拉开大门，男人却开了口。“对不起！当年我不该那么对你！十几年来我每天都活在愧疚里。如今我是一脚踏进坟墓的人，我很想......很想见到你，你就当可怜可怜我，陪我走最后一程。”  
Owen转过头，看着那张岁月无情的在脸上留下痕迹。看着他站久双腿打着颤。他还是不忍心。走过来，扶着他坐下，“你想了什么心愿，来吧。”  
他放弃似的躺在沙发上，男人吃力的坐在地上。手指颤巍巍的解开他的白色外袍，天蓝色衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗解开。和那年一样白皙的牛奶肌肤让男人眼睛放光，粗糙的双手覆在他身上，粗粝的舌苔转着圈在他令人垂涎欲滴的红樱桃上转着圈啃咬舔舐，Owen的双手攥紧拳头，将身下的布料捏出褶皱。裤链拉开的时候，那依然硬挺的阴茎没有任何润滑的进入时，带来的痛楚和那年一样。所有记忆翻搅。他想像那年一样奋起反抗，那时候的他推不动，这幅身子已经被调教得太过敏感。不适的感觉只有几秒，就已经迎合他的操弄。下面的小嘴紧紧包裹着入侵的火热。和那年一样，他的身体不可控的讨好着入侵者。  
“操，你怎么和当年一样紧啊！”男人拖着他到地板上，拐杖撑开他双腿间，将双腿拉的更大。阴茎一下下撞在敏感点。当男人泄在穴里，彻底趴在他身上。舌头在他脖颈上不断舔舐。  
Owen的泪水滑落下来。那年的记忆翻涌。高中开始，他的轮廓慢慢长开，那么诱人。他被那些年长的学长带着开了苞。学校里关于Owen的传言越来越多。高中开始就一直带他的数学老师，他一直心存敬佩恭敬。可就是这个可敬的师长在一次放学后关上了教室的门。在每天上课的讲桌上要了他一次又一次。校服被撕开的一缕一缕。一边操他一边不忘侮辱他。好似这些年都是他的错，他引诱了他。  
“为什么！？为什么！”他含糊不清的不断重复这个问题！“为什么自己自尊敬的人会这样对待自己！”  
“从第一天见到你我就想撕开你的外衣，想用我这根东西插进你的小嘴里。你没发现吗，每次它看到你的时候都蠢蠢欲动，你一开一合的说话我就想插进去，让你帮我吸出来。可我更想喂饱你下面的嘴！你的腹部里灌满我的精华，在这生根发芽开出艳丽的花朵。”  
后来被学校知道了。他将一切错过推到了Owen身上。口口声声的说是Owen引诱了他！好在校务领导没有偏信。后来男人离开了学校，Owen也上了大学。  
男人赎罪似的立了遗嘱，将所有财产留给他。Owen不太相信为他赎罪一生未娶。看到他庄园里开心的跳舞的小孙女。Owen拒绝了这笔遗嘱。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十二章  
今天限号，Owen抱着庄远航感受到这个城市下班高峰期。好不容易上了车，地铁角落庄远航被抱在怀里哭个不停，小手抓着他的双乳。Owen无奈的解开自己领口的纽扣，将庄远航送到自己胸口。小家伙开心的吸食起来，一会儿又换了另一边。终于哄睡着了小孩儿。Owen感觉身后有人顶着他。男人用那根硬挺在他腿间摩擦，敞开的风衣将二人笼罩在一个相对独立的的区域里。他贴着他的耳廓输说，“老老实实让我爽一把！不然我就让全车的人过来一起上你。”他双手肆无忌惮的从后背穿过来揉捏着他的双乳，他按耐住呻吟。“真应该让车上的人都来闻闻你身上的奶香味有多骚，骚的我恨不得现在就插进去！”随着车地铁的不断前进，阴茎跳动着磨着他的腿间，Owen已经耐不住了，不住的分泌着花蜜顺着腿间留下来。男人蹲下身假装系鞋带。拉开前面的拉链，“你居然敢不穿内裤就跑出来！”说着湿热的口腔已经包裹着那粉嫩的小可爱。Owen觉得自己已经腿软了。哺乳期的他随随便便就可以分泌花蜜，一副急不可待嗷嗷待操的模样实在诱人。过了几站，人越来越少，男人拉着他下了车。在电梯间前摆放了正在维修。电梯里扒下他的裤子，Owen贴着玻璃镜面，身后的利刃在自己穴内猛操，双手揉捏着双乳，庄远航还不识趣地啃食起来。男人将他扳过来和那婴孩儿一起抢着啃他的乳头，白色的液体被男人吞下，敏感的身体更加夹紧了男人的炙热，男人一时忍不住，在他穴内射的舒爽。  
自那次后，市长规定要多多建立母婴室。男人再遇到他的时候在母婴室再次喂饱了他的小嘴。


End file.
